After His Death
by BrandonUnderWaves
Summary: Following the death of renowned Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Harry and his friends must struggle with the war against Voldemort. How will things turn out? Harry and Hermione pairing to be introduced. The story compared to the original will be greatly different.
1. The Flight

**Notice: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER. THIS STORY IS DONE FOR PURE ENTERTAINMENT.**

Hey Everybody, this is the beginning as you can see to my new story. It'll take place during the deathly hallows and on.

* * *

**Chapter One**: The Flight

_Number Four, Pivet Drive_

"Why do we have to go?" A blonde haired boy moaned.

"Because his lot are coming after him and It's not safe here." A man of a large size replied to his son with a growl.

The man was outraged by having to leave his home. He'd been mumbling words about some "lot" coming after another boy living with them. The man's wife a thin blonde woman herself was bringing bags and other containers from their home while the boy passed them to his father. These people so horrid to the member of their family had happened to be special, Harry Potter.

Harry stood from the window watching as his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley scrambling to get their items in the moving truck they'd hired. It was the third time this week that they'd gone through this. Vernon kept changing his mind in the plan that he had for his family, one second he was ready to leave and the next they were unpacking and bringing things back in as He wanted to stay. This time though, It seemed the man's mind was made. Harry turned to the door way as they'd returned for the last of their things. Vernon eyed the him and just began mumbling before leaving. Petunia was the first to stop at Harry followed by her son.

"Harry, You're going to get that man aren't you, her murderer?" the woman questioned with a shiver as she'd thought of the fiend.

Harry answered her with a nodded as his mind filled with an image of the very snake like being. There was some doubt in his mind that he'd succeed in the battle but, he had to keep going and had to try. There were too many people counting on him to vanquish Lord Voldemort.

"Good Good, She was my sister you know." She continued before she turned away and left him with Dudley. The once large blonde looked down at his cousin.

"You're really going to do it then?" Dudley questioned seemingly amazed that such a person as the boy in front of him could deal with such a thing. Harry nodded with a gaze up at him.

"Give him the one two for me." The large boy remarked while giving a smirk.

"Sure thing, Dudley." Harry replied with a smile. This was the first time they'd actually had a good moment. Dudley wasn't trying to insult or beat on Harry. The larger boy held out his hand and Harry took hold. After a handshake was shared between them, Dudley picked up the last bag and left the home. That would be the last time Harry and the Dursleys would ever see each other again.

Harry closed and locked the door, He made his way to the large sofa that remained and sat down upon it. He was glad to be living this place, there weren't a great amount of happy memories attached to the place. It mostly was just a cage that he'd been trapped in until discovering who he was. The last contact he had with the order was when Mr. Weasley had come by to inform him of the plan, the Dursleys would leave and He'd be picked days later. He had four days to go through until it was time to reunited with his friends.

He stood up and hurried to his room, deciding he might as well sleep the rest of the day away. As soon as his foot stepped on the first step, the front door burst open and Harry withdrew his wand. Now facing it's direction, He lowered it seeing who was there. Order members began to pour in the small living room. The whole party consisted of Mad-eye moody, Tonks, Lupin, Fred, George, Arthur, Bill, Fleur Delacour, Hagrid, Kingsley, Ron, Hermione and Mundungus Fletcher. Harry was quickly embraced by Hermione and he returned the hug.

"What are you all doing here tonight? I thought it was in a few days." He asked them all as Hermione released her hold of him.

"We only released that date in hope that there wouldn't be any trouble on the real one, tonight. Mad-eye answered. "Hurry up and get your things. Make sure you bring plenty of clothes. "

Harry nodded before rushing up stairs and gathering his things. Tonks took everything except Hedwig and her cage. His items were put into a bag but, a couple of outfits were left out. The need for his clothes wasn't very obvious until, they began to explain.

"We're going to use polyjuice potion, I'm aware you're familiar with it." Mad-Eye began.

"Wait, No I don't want anyone..becoming me. It'll put them into too much danger." Harry quickly objected to their plan as he'd put it all together.

"Go ahead Granger, It seems you were as always correct about this." The Auror stated, Hermione walked forward and quickly pulled some of Harry's hair from his head. Mad-Eye held out a flask and allowed the witch to drop the hair in.

"Alright everyone, if you aren't familiar with this potion I'll make it simple for you. It tastes horrid almost like goblin's piss. " Moody spoke finally addressing the rest of the people in the room. "Oh, shut your mouths. You damn troublemakers."

Fred and George had shared with each other a comment regarding Moody's statement. When he'd addressed them, they quickly stopped and got in line with the others that'd become a copy of Harry. In line stood Fleur, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Dung. The complete plan was that there would be pairs set up to travel together with their destination being the burrow.

"Why must I be one of the decoys? I'd be much more use as a protector" Mundungus' complained his breath smelling very much of alcohol.

" 'Cause I said so, now quit complaining." Moody growled his reply.

Within minutes, there were seven Harry's around the room. The real one looked around, It was odd to see himself this way and gave an uncomfortable feeling. Mad-Eye looked around and nodded.

"Alright, the pairs will be Me and Mundungs, Fred with Arthur, George with Kingsley, Fleur with Bill, Ron with Lupin and Hermione with Tonks. Potter, you'll be with Hagrid. Okay? Good. Let's go." The man growled the orders then walked out to the back with everyone following him. Tonks withdrew brooms, enough for all of them minus the real Harry and Hagrid. These two would ride the motorcycle that was in the great man's possession.

Everyone got ready in the pairs that had been assigned. Harry carried Hedwig in her cage and got into the side car of the old motorbike's side car with her. Hagrid made his way over and sat down on the seat.

"Okay, on three. One two three. Go!" Mad-eye barked and everyone was off. Each in different directions. It seemed this was to add more confusion if anyone was after them.

"I remember the time Yeh were first ridin' with me. I could hold yeh in the palm of my 'and." Hagrid announced over the noise of the bike's roar.

Harry smiled as they continued traveling in the direction Hagrid had been assigned. It was all quiet until yells all around them echoed. Harry turned to looked behind them and found that black smoky trails were following them, He could only make out the face of one. The snake-like form of Voldemort was right in the middle of the mob.

"Go after them all, I've got the boy." The chilling voice called out as he held his wand ready. Harry quickly took out his wand yet again and prepared for the dark lord's approach.

"Hagrid, He's behind us!" Harry informed his partner in a yell.

Hagrid nodded and sped up, They were gonna make it there someone. The burrow was a safe haven that nobody would be able to enter once they'd reached it as protection wards would be activated. The Dark lord quickly caught up and began to float next to the bike with his wand aimed at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" "Expelliarmius!" Their shouts combined as they cast a spell, a green streak of light streaked from Voldemort's wand while a scarlet one trailed from Harry's. The two streaks collided in a struggle, Harry could feel a heat emitting from the tip of his wand. He struggled to keep it straight as the fight between the two wizards ensued. They held this link for minutes and the struggle was becoming almost overwhelming until the wand in Voldemort's hand cracked and broke with both of their streaks fading. Voldemort screamed in anger at his wand's failure to last.

"I'll get you, Potter!" His voice called out before he faded away. Harry had dealt with him for the time being and they were on their way safely now. Well, it seemed that way shortly until as soon as they had the burrow in their sight, a blasting curse collided with the motorbike causing it to plummet. Hagrid pulled up in an attempt to lessen the damage they would surely be met with soon.

The burrow grew larger as they came closer to it, and shortly they collided with the ground. Harry flew from the side car as it met with the earth. He landed a yard away from it and attempted to find if Hagrid was okay but, everything slowly faded into darkness.


	2. After The Crash

Notice: I would like to think those of you who read my first story on here and have followed me into this one. To those who are new to my either of my stories, welcome! I know this one is moving sort of slowly in events but, I anticipate for it to be more action packed and exciting as it progresses. I'm planning for their to be great differences in my version of this story. If you'd like to help, inbox me with some suggestions or ideas that you think would be cool. I'd appreciate feedback as well. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. The third chapter is currently being written and will be up tomorrow. Have a good day/night. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter two:** After The Crash

"Harry, Wake up Harry!" a female's voice called out to him but, it was all still dark. He struggled to open his eyes to find that Hermione was crouched beside him, he was now on a couch and his body ached horribly. He focused on the girl in front of him, her eyes were bloodshot with tears trickling down her cheek. It seemed as though she'd been crying for a while.

"Hermione?" He stated weakly, it was a struggle to speak.

"Everyone he's awake!" She called out to whoever else was there with footsteps following her words. Red hair appeared in Harry's view as one of the weasleys' made their way to him.

"About time. Bloody Hell, Harry. You scared us." Ron stated as he made his way over and handed his friend a bottle.

In no time he found himself surrounded by the twins, Tonks, Lupin, Arthur,and his two friends. Where were Hagrid, Mrs. Weasley, Moody, Bill, Fleur, Kingsley and Mundungus? He slide back to sit up and stared out at their faces. His whole body was aching from the crash but, He attempted to stand only to fall back down. Harry drank all of what was in the bottle Ron had given him.

"Easy, Harry. You'll need to wait until the potion we gave you kicks in." Lupin called out from the other side of the room.

"Whe-Where's Hagrid?" Harry questioned through the pain. "Is he okay? Where's the others?" This caused the others to grow looks of sorrow. Remus yet again was the one to speak.

"Hagrid will be fine but, Mad-eye didn't make it. He was killed by one of the death eaters. Mundungus fled from the scene as soon as it occured with his own arm injured. Bill and Fleur upstairs with Molly. There was some trouble when we arrived, the wards were put into effect until after some of his followers were dealt with. Bill was attacked by a werewolf and we don't know how bad the wounds are. I don't suspect he'll become a werewolf but, we can't ever be sure." The man explained in a hurry, everyone around him grimaced.

"Fred and I were almost as unlucky as Mad-Eye ourselves." Arthur added. "Also, I noticed your little dealing with you-know-who what happened exactly?"

Harry stared out at them, he was glad that there had been a minimum in casualties with the greatest just being Moody's death. He thanked them for the risk that they had taken in going through it all, just to get him there. They let him lay back down and rest. It didn't take him long to go back to sleep due to the potion taking effect.

_The Next Day_

Harry awoke feeling almost greater than he ever had. Whatever potion he had taken did it's work. He found that Hermione was a sleep in a chair next to the couch that he'd slept on. There wasn't a sign of anyone else, He sat up on the couch and reached out to tap Hermione on the shoulder. She gently shook as she awoke, her eyes focused on him.

" Good Morning." He spoke to her with a smile. " Did you stay here all night?"

"Yes, I wanted to make sure you were sleeping fine. I wasn't aware I'd fallen asleep myself." She replied, brushing the hair from her eyes. " Before you say that I should have, I wanted to."

Harry only smiled and gave her a quick hug. Hermione twitched slightly in his arms and quickly left the room muttering something inaudible. He only dismissed it as a sudden urge to do something and paid no mind.

Hermione had rushed outside, She had been debating things all summer and that hug from Harry caused the thoughts to return. Harry was obviously unaware of what she was going through. She'd been trying to understand her feelings about him and then also, the ones for Ron. There had been the same constant silent conversation with herself since they'd left Hogwarts months ago.

She was just worried mostly about what become of the trio's friendship if she went on way or the other. There was more of struggle for her to see a possibility of her and Ron. She had started for focus more on the chance of her and Harry. How would she find out? Was there even a hint of such feelings for her from Harry? He hadn't shown any but, He'd definitely noticed her during the yule ball years previous. She just needed to know.

Harry stood up from the couch and went to find everyone else. He didn't find anyone in the house but, they were all gathered outside near the garden. Bill and Fleur were talking with his parents while, Ron, the twins and Ginny were standing near by listening. There was no sign of Lupin, Tonks or Hagrid. He hurried his way over to them, stopping next to Ron.

"We'll do that's need for you to have a nice wedding here." Mrs. Weasley told the two as Harry approached.

"They're getting married?" Harry asked Ron who turned to him.

"Oh yeah, We didn't have time to talk about it. Lupin and Tonks are already married and didn't really have anyone there, they wanted it to be very secret. Hermione awake? I noticed she was asleep in a chair by you." Ron replied.

"Yeah, She left the room in a hurry after I hugged her. I don't know where she went. She'll probably be over here soon." He responded turning around to look for her.

They continued to listen to the conversation while blocking out another one involving the twins and Ginny about the Jokeshop the twin's had opened up. Harry learned from the conversation between the older Weasleys, their son and Fleur that Mrs. Weasley wasn't that happy about Bill's interested in the girl. There was something about wanting the wedding to be France where she was from, it was apparently a tradition in wizard culture for it to take place at the bride's birthplace. Mrs. Weasley saw no reason in it being done so far away when it was able to be preformed at the burrow.

Hermione eventually joined and she apparently hadn't know about the wedding either. She always wouldn't look Harry in the eye as if she was trying to hide something, He took note on this. It became a plan that the wedding would take place the day after Harry's birthday and everyone in the order was invited along with members from both the bride and groom's families. Harry had no idea of what to anticipate as he'd never witness an actual wedding. It was only in a few days anyway. Everything would be prepared by the Weasleys with the help of Harry and Hermione (both being forced by Mrs. Weasley).


	3. Fallen

**Chapter Three: **_Fallen_

The days passed by with the trio being _forced_ to help out with the wedding. Ron complained every second of the day about having to actually participate. Harry and Hermione were quieter about their dislike of helping. The three of them were more worried about having to continue the work that Harry and Dumbledore had been doing the previous year before the latter's death. There were horcruxes out there that needed to be destroyed. Harry was aggravated by this fact everyday.

They did want to do something nice for their friends and family but, what would this matter if they couldn't win this war because of being stuck here? By the time Harry's birthday came along they were feeling more relieved as it was only one more day and they'd be able to leave. Hermione had sent McGonagall a letter stating that the three would not be returning to Hogwarts that year due to business left for them by Dumbledore. The older woman had replied wishing them luck.

Everyone celebrated Harry's birthday quietly, he was finally of age and could preform magic at anytime (following the laws of course). They of course gave him a cake and everything. Mrs. Weasley had made him a sweater and this was his present. Later in the evening, the Burrow was also visited by the a rather special guest, the minister himself. The trio met with him in the living room away from everyone else for privacy.

Schrimgeour sat down in front of the three and pulled a piece of parchment out. "I am here on the behalf of Albus' will. He has left things for each of you." He began.

"Dumbledore left us things in his will?" Ron inquired in shock, He hadn't considered himself to be important enough to the Headmaster.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, It seems that you three were very popular to the man." He responded before reading the will . " He leaves for Ronald Weasley his Deluminator with hope that the item shall help him if he loses his way." The Minster stated this then retrieved the item which resembled a lighter from a bag that accompanied him.

Ron took the object and looked it over, and pressing down upon a button the light in the room was sucked into it's form. With another click, the lights returned to their former place. "Wow!" He exclaimed before turning back to the man.

"Now to the Hermione Granger, He leaves his copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard with hope that she will enjoy it as much as he did." The minister continued also retrieving this item from the bag and handing it to it's owner. Hermione took the book and examined it's cover with a plan to look it over later.

Harry watched the Minister as he withdrew the last item from his bag. The object appeared to be a golden ball the size of a walnut. Harry eyed it as it looked very familiar yet, the full view of it was obscured by the Man's hand.

"To Harry Potter, he leaves the golden snitch that Potter caught his first year at Hogwarts. He also wished to leave the sword of Godric Gryffindor but, it was not his to give away." He finished as placed the ball into Harry's hand. "That is all that was left. I know must return to the ministry. Thank each of you for your time. Oh and Happy birthday, Harry."

The Minister stood up and stated his farewells before he left. The trio looked at each item trying to think of a purpose of the objects given to them. There was no clear sign or idea that occurred to them.

"What'd he mean if I lost my way? I don't think this will lead me home if I'm out there lost." Ron stated in wonderment about the will's words.

Harry and Hermione both were not aware of what was meant by it either. They each also did not believe that he tried to give Harry the sword of Gryffindor. What did it all mean? Unable to find a reason for any of it, they put away their items in a bag Hermione had charmed like the one Tonks had the night before.

Each returned to the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley began to split the cake up for each person. Everyone began to enjoy there slice of cake silently. Mr. Weasley the first finished turned to the three.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione What'd the Minister talk to you three about?" He questioned, changing his focus from one of the to another.

"Dumbledore had left us some things in his will. " Harry quickly answered. "Just a Deluminator, book and a golden snitch that I caught my first year."

"Let me guess the book was for.."Fred began.

"Our very own Hermione?" both of the twins stated together with a laugh.

Hermione gave the twins an annoyed look as She confirmed their statement. Everyone was surprised that Albus had left things for them. There wasn't really importance seen to them either. It was all just dismissed as being just for sentimental value.

The remainder of Harry's birthday was quiet as everyone was getting prepared for bed needing to up early the next morning. There were many things left to be done to finalize the wedding preparations before the guests arrived.

**_The Next Day, Noon_**

Guests had begun arriving as the tent in which the wedding would take place, had been finished being put up. The tent was similar to the one they'd stayed in during, the qudditch world cup years ago.

Everyone packed in as it began, It was similar to that of a muggle wedding but, different as well. Harry sat at a table with Hermione and Ron as they watched it go on. Bill stood at the end of the aisle as Fleur wearing a dress that seemed old but, also new with it being fitted to her particular form with a brighter color was escorted to him by Her Father. When Fleur reached her soon to be husband, Arthur took a step foward standing between them. Mr. Delacour did the same on the oppisite side.

"I give my blessing, I allow the binding of these who hold only true loving and caring for each other. There is no doubt that they should be wed and share a life together until death." Both men recited in unison.

Bill and Fleur stepped forward taking each other's hand, with their free hand they held out their wand allowing for the tip of each to meet. Upon the wands meeting, a glow emitted from each and combined. The glow grew out and a trail began to soar from it spinning around them. While the light circled them, Bill and Fleur closed in and allowed their lips to meet. A kissed between the two ensued as all the onlookers smiled and cheered. With a final glimmer the light faded and they returned their wands to their clothing's pockets.

The cheering was quickly interrupted as the tent's wall was torn through by an unknown spell. Everyone quickly scrambled to their feet with wands out, the tent quickly began to burn away from around them as cloaked men appeared in their view through the hole.

"Your ministry has fallen, You will do as we say give us Potter and you shall be spared." an unfamiliar voice called out from behind the owner's mask. The man held out his wand prepared for anyone to make a move against him. Arthur Weasley moved out in front of the newly weds with his wand pointed and waved it.

"Stupefy!" His voice echoed out as the red spark flew out and hit the man who quickly deflected it using the shield charm. "Harry, Ron, Hermione go!"

Harry and Ron took hold of Hermione who held on to her bag as she side-longed them both away in a hurry. They were whisked away surrounded by only colors and each other.


	4. The Vision

**Chapter Four**: The Vision

They found themselves in a forest that was miles and miles away from any civilization. Harry and Hermione had landed perfectly but, Ron who hadn't. The moment they had appeared, Ron had fallen to the ground. He had suffered from splinching, Hermione was the first to notice it. She immediately fell to the ground beside him and started to try keeping him calm. Ron was shaking and groaning in pain, his breathing was heavy.

"Harry,in the bag get me the Essence of Dittany!" She quickly called, He hurried to the bag as he'd noticed what happened. He rummaged through the bag looking for the bottle, there were so many things in the way but He finally got it, a small purple bottle.

Hermione quickly took the bottle from Harry and slowly began pouring small amounts of the brown liquid on to Ron's wounded arm. After a few moments, his breathing calmed and he laid still only his chest easily going up and down.

"Harry, you put the tent up. I'm going to put up some protective measures to insure our safety here." Hermione stated as she stood up. "Ron you lay right there until the tent's up. You can go and lay down after."

They both nodded and did as she said. Hermione walked around a large perimeter putting up needed wards to hide them away from the rest of the world for the time they'd be there. Harry yet again found himself rummaging through the bag, He struggled to find and then put up the tent. The tent was almost an identical copy of the one they had at the Qudditch world cup but, there were differences in the rooms and spaces within it's interior. There was a kitchen, two bedrooms, a bathroom, dining room and another small space that would be considered the living room.

After Hermione was finished with the wards, they gathered in the living room to plan out where they'd start. Harry sat next to Ron on a couch, the redhead was now feeling better.

"Okay, what leads do we have on any of the Horcruxes?" Hermione questioned Harry, while she held out a small book where she was taking notes.

"We just have this R.A.B. person and the locket." He replied with a sigh now, the lack of information Dumbledore had shared settling in.

What had the man even planned? Had he left information at Hogwarts or some other place? They had destroyed the ring and recovered the locket, the fake one that is before his death occurred. What would they do? Was this a mission that they would fail?

"Hermione, did Dumbledore leave anything in that book he gave you?" Harry started, maybe there had been information left within it. She quickly retrieved the book and opened it, hurrying over to them both with it.

"I've looked through it a couple of times but, it's mostly just tales for children. But, this symbol was drawn in. That's all that's out of the ordinary, I wasn't able to find anything on it either." She informed them pointing at a odd triangular eye that had been obviously sketched in over one of the title of a story.

"I haven't ever seen it before, It may be the reason that the book was given to you. There might be a relation between one of the stories and the symbol or something." Harry added his thoughts.

Ron slid over and peered at the book. He was obviously in deep thought about it. His face was full of aggravation most likely in the failure to recall anything about it.

"I've seen it somewhere, I can't remember where though." He finally stated.

"Well, where do you think we should look? Do you think Dumbledore may have left something at Headquarters?" Hermione inquired, now closing the book and returning it to the bag.

" Possibly but, I wouldn't know where to look if he had. I wasn't exactly able to be there for long." Harry answered, he was obivously becoming irriated at the lack of knowledge that had been shared with him by the older man. Did he just anticipate doing it all himself? Did the headmaster have a back up plan that would be used for if he was killed?

"I think it's best to at least look there, We can go tomorrow when we have more daylight." Hermione suggested, the two males nodded in agreement.

"Do you think everyone is okay?" Ron finally asked, looking out at the entrance. He was obviously dreading to discover bad news.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other then at him. They had been wondering the same thing. What had happened after they apparated? What even occured at the ministry? There were so many questions that needed to be answered and they didn't know where to look.

"They were all very capable of defending themselves and escaping if needed. Don't worry, Ron. I'm sure everyone is fine." Hermione assured him even though she wasn't that optimistic herself.

As night grew closer and closer, they got ready for bed and went to the bedroom that they were staying in. Harry and Ron were sharing one room while, Hermione would be staying in the other. They each had a rough day, the three fell asleep almost instantly.

In his sleep Harry began to squirm, he watched a scene that unfolded before him.

* * *

_ In a very dimly lit room a man cowered in a corner, in front of him stood a very pale snake-like man along with two masked men. Voldemort held out his wand and ran his fingers upon it staring down at the old man who cowered before him, the man had obviously been tortured. He wasn't looking that great, blood was running down from his lip and there were bruises all over his older body. His hair was long and unclean, a beard to match hung from his face. _

_ "You lied, Ollivander. You stated that the use of another wand would finally allow me to defeat the boy." The cold voice stated as the being stepped closer to the man and grabbed hold of his chin to force eye contact. "Why did the boy's simple disarming charm destroy the wand? I SHOULD OF KILLED THE BOY! TELL ME YOU PATHETIC DISGRACE!"_

_ Ollivander shook as the dark lord's voice grew in volume. His eyes firmly focused on the being before him. The man had never been so frightened before._

_ "You used the wand of an other's? " He asked, his body shaking with fear._

_ "Yes, the wand of Lucius Malfoy." The dark lord replied, staring grimly toward the old man. The anger within him boiling._

_ "Wands..They choose their master. The wand you used was not your own, so any spell that you would have used would be an immensely weaker version." _

_ "I need a wand that is rightfully my own? WHY DID YOU NOT TELL THIS BEFORE?! The being shrieked, this followed by him casting the cruciatus curse upon the poor man. The man's body was gripped with the greatest pain one could ever be victim to, it felt like every bone in him was being broken constantly without a break. Eventually, Voldemort released the man from the curse and forced eye contact again._

_ "Tell me where I can get a wand. One that will insure Potter's demise." The fiend requested with an evil chuckle following it._

_ "There is the eld-elder wand. One of the three. It is the most powerful wand. If you would kill it's owner the wand would become yours. You would be the most powerful being of all. The last place, I've heard of it being was in the possession of Mykew Gregorovitch." the old man spat out in one breath. "Please..Please don't kill me.."_

_ "Now was that so hard? and Kill you? You may have use in the future. I shall leave you here. Dolohov, Rowle you may do as you please with them man just, don't kill him and leave him able to speak." Was the last thing that was said as he exited the room.  
_

* * *

The scene quickly faded away as Harry realized his body was being shook. He quickly awoke to find Ron standing next to his bed. Harry was out of breath and he was covered with sweat. All he could do was stare at wand. _The Elder Wand?_


	5. Locket for Locket

**AN: I hope you guys are enjoying the story with my changes. Hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter as well. It is the longest I've written yet. This story will continue to gather more greater changes. The next chapter will be up tomorrow! Thank you for reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Locket for Locket

"He..He has Ollivander. There after an "Elder wand." Harry quickly informed his friend as he hurried out of bed. "I also have an idea on what we can do about the locket. Go get Hermione. We're going to Grimmauld place now."

"The Elder Wand? THE DEAHTLY HALLOWS!" Ron exclaimed. "Thats what the symbol stands for. I can't really remember the story it was something about three brothers. Now, I know where I saw the symbol at Luna's father, he has a necklace of the symbol."

"Maybe we should stop by and talk to Mr. Lovegood soon but we need to find this locket and the other remaining horcruxes."

Ron nodded then hurried to get Hermione as Harry got dressed and ready to leave. It was very late in the night and they'd only slept for a few hours but, they'd already lost days due to the wedding preparations.

After Hermione and Ron were dressed, they got everything packed up and back in the bag. Harry and Ron took hold of Hermione's arms as she side-alonged them to Grimmauld Place. They arrived inside of the home, and Harry quickly went into the living room.

"KREACHER!" He called out for the house elf which came immediately.

"Yes Master?" The elf asked as he appeared.

"Do you recognize this?" Harry questioned holding out the fake horcrux, the elf quickly reached for it but, Harry pulled away not allowing him to take it.

"It is a fake of Master Regulus' locket. The real one was a dark object, Master told me to destroy it. That thief stole it! Mundungus Fletcher" Kreacher responded sourly. Harry nodded as He'd recalled the name being on a door in the home. But Mundungus had stolen it?

"A thief took it? Go find and bring him here!" The house elf was ordered.

Kreacher with a snap was gone on the mission to retrieve the person who had taken the horcrux. The three sighed with relief, there was finally an actual lead. Why hadn't they recalled those initals in the beginning? Each of them sat down on the couch and waited for the elf to return.

The trio quickly fell back to sleep while they awaited the elf's arrival. A loud crash caused them to awake instantly and jump to their feet. Harry hurried toward the sound with his wand drawn. It'd come from the kitchen, where he'd find Mundungus Fletcher squirming to get two house elves off of him.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby exclaimed as he jumped from the man.

"Dobby, What are you doing here?" Harry question turning his attention to the elf.

"Dobby discovered Kreacher out following this awful man When, I heard him say that he was there on orders of Harry Potter, Dobby had to assist him." Was the elf's reply. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Kreacher thank you for bring him here, please get off of him. I'll take it from here." He stated point is wand at Dung. The Man faced Harry with his hands up.

"What's the meaning of his Harry?" The thief questioned looking around the room cautiously while keeping his hands in the air.

"You stole something from this home. I want it returned now!" Harry replied.

"I wouldn't ever steal a thing from friends."

" Dobby, Kreacher get behind me now! Expulso!" Harry ordered the two elves which did so in a hurry. A blue light shot from his wand immediatly after the incantation was said. The blue light clashed with a chair that was a foot away from Fletcher and caused it explode the force throwing the man agains the wall. Ron and Hermione came in as soon as the explosion occured both were shocked.

"You stole Master Regulus' locket return it!" Kreacher shouted at the man.

"Shut up you da-" The thief began but stopped as Harry pointed his wand directly at him. Mundungus returned to his feet and took the locket from his pocket tossed it to Harry who caught it.

"Now, get out of here and never return!" Harry ordered the man.

The Thief quickly apparated frightened of what the young man might do next. Ron and Hermione stood with their eyes locked on Harry in awe.

"Bloody Hell, Mate." Ron exclaimed unable to comphrend his friend's actions.

" I knew he wouldn't admit unless I made him. That was the only way I could think of doing it." Harry replied with a laugh.

"Might want to use a less damaging spell next time Harry." Hermione stated looking out at the remains of the chair that had been destroyed.

"Thank you Dobby, Kreacher." Harry said with a smile.

"Anytime, Harry Potter. Dobby always will help his friend Harry Potter. Just call upon him." Dobby said with joy in his voice before he said his goodbyes and left.

"Kreacher, I know you have disapproval of my friends being here and such. I also know that you were given orders by Regulus with the locket. We shall finish it for you, you helping us will in turn be your way of doing as he wished. Also, I'd like you to have the fake one as a way of remembering your Master." Harry kindly informed the elf as he handed the fake horcrux to him.

"Thank you Master!" The elf shrieked with joy before he actually hugged Harry. The elf was actually showing thanks. It was the first time any of them had seen Kreacher so cheerful. He quickly ran away to the place he kept things and held the locket.

"Now, we need to take care of the horcrux." Harry stated as he stared at it, a uncomforting feeling emitted from the object. There was a slight whisper that emitted from the cold item. It caused the three to shiver.

"But, How?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"No idea."

Dumbledore had really left them with nothing it seemed. There was the deathly hallows but, they knew little about them. Did they even really exist or were they just part of a children's story? They needed to see Luna's father to see what he knew of the items. It was too late for them to just show up at the Lovegood home. They needed to go back to sleep and savor the time for that they had left.

_The Next Day, the Lovegood home._

The trio had put the locket away after giving all they could think of a try. They then retired yet again for the night to prepare for their visit to the Lovegoods. Arriving in the later hours of the morning, they found the oddly shaped home to have no sounds coming from it. On the door it stated something about Xenophilius Lovegood being the editor of "The Quibbler". Ron informed him that it was some tabloid that was filled of conspiracy theories and other odd articles.

Harry knocked on the door while Ron and Hermione looked around cautiously to make sure it was truly safe there. They were greeted at the door by a man with long shoulder length blonde hair, He wore robes that looked old and tattered. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Yes?" The man question his voice sounding weak and his breath with a slight hint of alcohol.

"Um, Sir. I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermione and Ron. We're friends with Luna and would like to ask you some questions about something private." Harry informed him.

The man's eyes lit up and he gestured from the to all come him. The three went in and the man quickly shut the door. They were told to sit down in the chairs that were in the living room.

"What is it that I can help you with?" Mr. Lovegood questioned, sitting down in a chair across from them.

"Ron stated that he saw you wearing a symbol of the Deathly hallows and we were wondering if you could tell us what you knew of them." Harry stated.

The man nodded, and took the necklace out from his robes and ran his finger across it. He seemed to be very fond of it.

"Well, the story goes that three brothers each wizards were traveling when they came across a river that most people would drown in as they tried to cross. These siblings used their knowledge of magic to make a bridge but, before they could cross they were met with Death himself. Death rewarded the three brothers for skills with magic. They each were given one item, the first and oldest asked for a wand that was the most powerful in existence. Death took the wood of an elder tree near by and gave the Elder wand to the brother. The next who had lost his love before they were able to be wed asked for a way to recall those that were dead. Death rewarded this brother with a stone from the river that would do such. The last one being the smartest of each did not trust death's actions asked for a way to hide from death so that he may humliate him further. This brother was rewarded with a cloak of invisibility. The first killed a man who he had fought with, and began to boast about the power of the wand which lead to his death. This is how the wand's ownership is transferred, the defeat of it's master. The second brother recalled his lover from the grave but, she was not meant to be here only existing in a form between life and death. He committed suicide so that he would be able to rest with her. The third brother was the one to live a full life as once he'd had a son and grown to a great age, he gave the cloak to his descendant and welcomed death. The three items together are the deathly hallows and would make one the master of death. Xenophilius informed them of the tale. "These items are real at least to men and women as me, we wish to discover the location of them. It would truly be thrilling to own them."

The trio looked at each other in wonder, if these did exist. Voldemort was on the search to aquire the wand. How could they find and destroy the horcruxes before he found the wand?

"Mr. Lovegood..where's Luna?" Hermione questioned finding it odd that their friend had not appeared after hearing the three arrive.

This caused the man to stand and shake nervously. He walked to the wall with his back to them and sighed as he began to sob.

"They took her..They took my Luna." He stated with the tears trickling down his cheeks. "Those death eaters and Him."

"They took Luna?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes boy." Xenophilus stated as he fell to his knees, it seemed to kill his spirit being reminded of the situation. "They're keeping her due to what I've written in the quibbler against them. They have full control over the world now that they killed the Schrimgeour. They've been annoucing changes all day. It seems alot is changing."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lovegood. We'll get her back. Voldemort will pay for everything." Harry quickly responded to the man.

"No! You shouldn't have said his name. They'll be here soon! You must go now!" the blonde man spat out in a hurry.

"Who will?" Harry asked.

"The Snatchers! They work for him gathering people on a list. Harry you three must leave. You are on the top of it go now!" He replied.

The trio after the answer was given stood up and took hold of each other and apparated hastily.


	6. A Doe's Gift

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to finish this. I've struggled all day to get it just right. There may be mistakes located within and I apologize it was a real battle to get it the way I wanted. I hope you enjoy it. The following chapter will not be up until tomorrow due to my schedule. Thank you for you reading so far. Hope you stick around for the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**: _A Doe's Gift_

_Grimmauld Place, Weeks Later._

They trio had returned to the order's former headquarters after the close call at the Lovegoods, spending every moment of the day looking through books the female of the three had gathered on dark objects. There were only some that even mentioned the word "Horcrux". Each still had no idea on how to destroy the locket. They decided to take turns at night with it while keeping watch. They didn't know if there would be way for these "snatchers" to track them even with the fidelius charm in place. Ron had taken up listening to a wizard radio, mainly a station named Potterwatch hosted by Lee Jordan. It told the truth of what was going on in the world around them. It helped them to know of what was happening with their friends.

They only had two objects that they knew could destroy a horcrux; the sword of Gryffindor and a basilisk fang. There was no way they would be able to receive either as the fang would lay in the chamber of secrets and sword would also most likely be in the castle as well and they couldn't go there. The trio sat in the living room floor in a little circle listening to the radio.

There luckily hadn't been any bad news on the fate of anyone close to them but, there had been a couple of families murdered by the dark lord. Muggle-borns were being rounded up and forced to turn in their wands. The public was beginning to give in and turn to his side in effort to stay alive.

With worrying thoughts about if Voldemort had taken possession of the Elder wand, they were drawn to examine the other two items left to them by Dumbledore. They found nothing new about the deluminator but, the snitch detecting Harry's touch had four words appear upon its form.

"Opens at The Fold" Harry read the words aloud for the other two.

"Hm..It should have opened as snitches have a memory of the first touch they encounter." Hermione said in thought.

They didn't know but, decided to try to open it at a later time and then continued listening to the radio broadcast before it ended. Ron was the first to go upstairs to sleep leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Harry..You know how Ron only listens to the broadcast for news of his family?" She questioned. He nodded to answer her question.

"I didn't tell anyone this but, It's been on my mind the whole time. I oblivated my parent's memories.." She continued with a tear trickling down her cheek, a wet trail left behind.

"Hermione, I'm sorry that you had to do something like that." He replied, moving closer to her and taking her in his arms as more tears formed in her eyes.

She laid her head against his chest as the tears began to fall. She'd been doing everything for him and was afraid that she wouldn't be able return the memories to her family. But, there he was Harry Potter trying to comfort her and make her feel safe. There went the thoughts of her family changing to the possiblity of them.

At the doorway behind them, Ron stared out and saw the two together as Hermione stopped crying and with her around Harry. He hurried over toward them and stood in front of them.

"So this is what goes on behind my back?!" Ron shouted. "You just can't stop getting what I want can you Harry?"

He quickly summoned his things from Hermione's bag and put them into sack. Tearing the horcrux off and throwing it to the ground he made his way for the door.

"Ron!" Their two voices called out after him but it was too late as they heard the door slam. Ron apparated away, leaving them alone in the home.

* * *

_Three Days Later, Friday _

It was quiet with the absence of their friend, Ron's abrupt departure had surprised them. What had caused him to act out like that without thinking rationally? It was like the goblet of fire incident all over again.

Harry was lost in thought while they ate breakfast, Ron always jumped to conclusions. It was like Hermione was the only person he could truly trust. She stuck by him through it all. Without her would he be alive?

He looked up at her and smiled awkwardly, She returned a weak one but returned her gaze to the food and begun eating again. Kreacher walked to Harry from another room and handed him a letter.

"Master this is for you." He stated before leaving the room, holding the locket.

Harry took the letter and unfolded it, reading the contents to himself.

* * *

_Dear HP,_

_I hope that this letter will reach you if I give it to Kreacher, he was with Ron. My brother arrived with Mum where we're staying, She found him when she went to diagon alley to get some things (Don't worry she was disguised). He told us that you are in the search of dark objects that will help in the defeat of You-know-who. As a cursebreaker, I'd like to help if you wish to it. I may have a way to destroy these as in Ron's words "nearly indestructible" items. Return a letter with Kreacher about where we shall meet. Good luck._

_ -Bill  
_

* * *

"It's a letter from Bill! He's talked to Ron. " Harry exclaimed as Hermione quickly came to his side, He gave her the letter and she read it for herself.

"I don't think we should meet here. It wouldn't be safe. I know a spot though. Tell him to meet us in the Forest of Dean." She suggested, Harry quickly took a piece of parchment and wrote down what he was told.

"Let's get ready. We can get there and be ready for him. Kreacher!" Harry started, the house elf came as he was called. "Please take this to Bill Weasley. Thank you, Kreacher."

The elf took the parchment and with a snap he vanished. Harry and Hermione hurried and gathered all of their things. They needed to get to the forest quickly. With everything packed and both ready, Harry took hold of Hermione's arm and they apparated.

* * *

What they hadn't known was that the home still held a portrait of a black family member, Phineas Nigellus Black. He was former headmaster and had been in the home then over hearing their conversation. He quickly left and headed to the one within the headmaster's office.

When Phineas reached the office, he found the current head Severus Snape.

"Headmaster!..They're going to the Forest of Dean. The mudblood and Potter." Black informed him.

The thin man with his black oily hair turned around upon hearing the portrait's words. Snape quickly took an object from behind the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and apparated to the location with it.

* * *

_Minutes Later, Forest of Dean_

Harry and Hermione appeared in the middle of an open area. What they did not know is there was a man not far away watching them as he took an object and jammed it into the ground. The man then cast a disillusionment charm upon himself. His body began to blend with his surrounding making him to appear as part of the forest. With himself hidden, he quietly cast the patronus charm to where it wouldn't alert the two a distance away from him.

A silver doe emitted from the tip of his wand and awaiting for his instruction. He guided it toward the other two beings. The doe graciously walked toward them, the light it was formed of beginning to shine bright.

Harry noticed the doe first, Hermione quickly turned as she saw the light in her peripheral vision. The doe approached them then turned around with its head turn backed to them still.

"A patronus?" Harry the question escaping his mind, he with drew his wand and began to follow it as the doe started to walk away from them. Hermione followed it as well with her wand cautiously drawn.

The doe stopped as it reached a familiar sword that shined as the doe's light met with it before it vanished from existence. The Sword of Godric Gryffindor was there before them.

"Hermione, if this is a trap. I want you to leave no matter if it gets bad. Leave me behind." Harry instructed as he inched toward it.

"Harry wait!" She said quickly. "I need to tell you something..just..just incase."

He turned around and faced her, she stepped forward getting closer to him. Her cheeks were becoming red as she blushed at the thoughts that were traveling through her mind.

"I love you, Harry. Not..Just a a friend but, more." She admitted nervously while feeling as if a great weight was just lifted from her body.

He stood there staring at her in thought, frozen. How did he feel about her?


	7. Bitter Reunion

Chapter 7: Bitter Reunion

Harry was frozen, his eyes focused on the girl he'd known for years. The only girl that truly saw him for who he was. She loved him, did he love her the same?

He walked back toward her slowly, put his hands upon her arms. Their eyes locked, gently closing as they moved toward the other. Hermione's face red as she continued blushing, Harry's cheeks began to mimic hers as their lips met. They felt as if the whole world around the vanished, the war was gone, there was no Voldemort. There was just them.

Snape watched them with a look of disgust before he apparated having completed his mission. Harry and Hermione separated shortly after Snape had left, their eyes locked together. A tear fell down her cheek afraid of something happening to him as he turned with his hand out ready to grab it.

Time seemed to slow as Harry grew closer to the sword. His hand met with the handle and he took hold of it. With both hands, He torn the sword from the ground. There had been no trap, the sword was there ready for anyone to take. He raised and held it in his hand, staring at the weapon. They had it, the way to destroy the horcruxes.

"It's alright." Harry assured her as he turned back toward her with a smile. The tears that had been trailing down her cheeks now stopped as she knew he was fine.

"We can destroy the horcrux when we're with everyone else." Hermione responded.

Harry nodded as he stored the sword in her bag. He took her han as their eyes met again. They didn't speak the words aloud but, they were happy the events that had just occurred did.

They began getting the tent and together put up wards around the area. They had no clue of how long it'd take for Bill to come and locate where they were. They would take turns keeping watch during the night, rotating around to allow them to have an even amount of slumber. Harry would be the first to take the duty to allow Hermione to get some rest.

_Hours Later_

He sat on the ground against the tent, turning the wand in his hand. The forest around he was silent except the sound of leaves falling and blowing in the wind. The air was cool and felt good against his skin. The silent rustling of the leaves was overcome by the footsteps of a group of people. Harry turn his attention to where they were and found that there was five of them. One was tall with matted grey hair, his eyes darted around as he scanned the area around him and the others. He reminded Harry of a wolf and was apparently the leader as the other two followed his silent orders of checking certain areas. One who was shorter than the leader, had his blueish grey eyes also scanning the area as he cautiously looked around the area while his long brown tangled hair blew against him. Harry jumped to his feet with his wand ready just in case they were able to get by the wards in place.

"Scabior, wait." The wolf growled as he stopped where the sword had been. "I smell something."

"What is it, Fenrir?" Scabior questioned turning back to him.

"There are two smells..one is very perfume like and the other..indescribable. Two people were here and it wasn't that long ago." Fenrir stated "Smells very fresh.."

Fenrir looked around with a devilish smile. His wolf like features becoming more defined with the evil look worn upon his face. Scabior looked around playing with his wand. Hermione made her way out of the tent apparently due to hearing the voices.

"One of them can smell us, Hermione. I think he's a werewolf." Harry informed her in a whisper.

"That's..That's Fenrir Greyback." She responded in a hush tone.

"What do we do? If they can smell us they might fight try to find us. That could lead to them getting past the safety measures we have. Its only two of us and three of them, since Ron left." Harry thought aloud.

With a few seconds following Harry's statment, a silent sound was heard behind them. Everyone turned to the area behind the tent to find Bill and Ron. The two Weasleys immediately pulled there wands out and got ready.

"Ah looky 'ere, Greyback. We got us two Gingers, Weasleys I presume?" Scabior spoke with a laugh as he aimed his own wand at the two.

"Yeah and We'll be leaving from here, alive." Ron responded with a slight look of worry.

"Don't be so cocky boy. I'm hungry. Get 'em boys." Greyback ordered.

"Hermione go!" Harry yelled as soon as both parties began firing spells.

She dropped the wards and the two immediately join their friends in the battle against the snatchers.

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmius"

Red and scarlet beams emitted from the wands on both sides. A few of the snatchers flew back leaving on three Greyback, Scabior and some other man.

"It's Potter boys! Get him. We'll take him to the dark lord." Greyback demanded with a growl.

The battle between both of sides grew fierce as the spells were cast with more will. There was more tension growing as the snatchers began to throw more vicious curses. Bill flew back after being disarmed and hit with a second spell, soon after the rest were overpowered. Harry was the last one left with a wand but, he surrendered willingly after Fenrir's actions.

The werewolf took hold of Hermione and held his hands on her neck. He licked his lips and gave another smile.

"I'll kill her Potter, Come with us and she'll have a better chance of living." He demanded tightening the grip on her.

"Fine. Just don't hurt her." Harry responded dropping his wand.

"Gather them up and there things. We're gonna take 'em to the Malfoys' place. " The Werewolf ordered his remaining allies as he relinquished his hold upon Hermione.


	8. The Hero

**Chapter 8**: _The Hero_

_Malfoy Manor_

Harry, Bill and Ron had been locked away by Wormtail who was present with the Malfoy family and Bellatrix Lestrange. The Snatchers had taken them to the Malfoy's Manor to present them to the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Hermione was kept above when the sword of Gryffindor was discovered in her bag. Apparently, Bellatrix had been given the sword or at least a fake.

Hermione laid upon the floor of the room, her movement was forbidden by ropes that had been conjured. Bellatrix stood at the feet of the young witch. The mad woman stared down her fingers trembling around the knife in her hand with anger.

"You stole from me, from my vault. YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD." The blackhaired woman shrieked, her voice carrying out through the home. "I'll make sure you remember what you are."

She bent down and took hold of Hermione's arm, with the knife the carved one word into the girl's arm, "Mudblood." The younger female shrieked in pain. The blood seeped slowly out of the wound and began to fall. Bellatrix forced the knife in again and began to form another word in the girl's arm. More screams emitted from Hermione as the knife's blade carved a word into her skin. "Mudblood Filth" The words were engraved into her skin with blood gently seeping from within.

_Cellar_

"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed out for her.

"Harry calm down. We'll get her. There has to be a way." Bill assured him.

"Harry?" A female's voice questioned from the shadows.

A blonde girl appeared from the dark corners of the room.

"Luna!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

She approached them slowly, limping the entire way. They'd apparently tortured her as well. She turned to the two Weasleys. A look of pain shot across her face.

"Your father is here but, I'm afraid he isn't in great shape. He's back there in one of the corners." She informed them weakly.

Ron pulled the deluminator from his pocket and clicked it. Suddenly the room was filled with light showing its every corner. The Weasleys rushed to one after finding their father. Arthur was very beaten up and he could not stand due to one leg being broken. He had cuts and blood was all over his clothes. Harry quickly joined them after noticing the man's condition.

"Mr. Weasley, we're going to get you out of here." He quickly assured the man who only looked at them with a very weak smile.

"How do you suppose you'll do that, Potter?" a man questioned from the other side of the room, they turned to his direction to find Ollivander in a slightly better state though, he did look very unkempt and his spirt seemed broken.

Ollivander walked to them with Luna coming over as well. The older man looked at the new people who had arrived.

"I don't know exactly, is anyone able to apparate?" Harry questioned.

"No, They've got it blocked off. There's no way in or out for such an escape. Plus we have no wands to try anything." Ollivander responded quickly.

"What about House elf?" Harry wondered aloud.

"That..that might work. Do you have one in mind?" The unkempt man replied.

"Dobby!" Harry spoke aloud in a low call.

With a pop, the little house elf appeared. His tennis ball-shaped eyes peering around to find Harry.

"Harry Potter called for Dobby?" The elf questioned eagerly.

"Yes Dobby, do you think you could help us get out of her?" Dobby was questioned.

The elf looked around at the others and nodded quickly.

"Yes, Harry Potter. Dobby will always help Harry Potter and his friends." Dobby responded.

"Take Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Weasley to Shell Cottage Dobby." Bill informed him. "That's the safest place we've got right now. We'll alert you when we're ready for you to get the rest of us. We need to get Hermione and our things back"

The elf nodded taking the hands of the two wizards and with another pop they were gone. Murmurs were heard up above.

"They're coming down. They must have heard Dobby." Luna informed them.

"Alright Luna hide. Ron, Bill, and I will take care of who ever comes down. Ron get the lights" Harry said making his way to the door.

The three wizards stood on either side of the door as Wormtail opened it and looked around the now dark again room. He walked in cautiously moving his wand from side to side. They grabbed him and forced him to the ground, Harry took Wormtail's Wand while Bill and Ron held him down.

"Let him up but, hold him there. Luna come over here." Harry ordered.

The two wizards did as was said while Luna hurried over to them. Harry pointed the wand directly at Wormtail.

"When I say so, Let him go. One two three! Let him go" They did so and Wormtail began to run toward the door.

"Stupefy!"

The round rat like man fell to the ground obviously unconscious. The four look around at each other before anyone spoke.

"Luna do you think you might be able to help us get Hermione? We'll get her and our things then leave." Harry spoke looking around at each.

Luna nodded, Bill and Ron both were ready as well. They opened the cellar door and walk up the stairs after Harry locked Wormtail in. They cautiously made their way up into the drawing-room where everyone else was. They found Lucius, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy standing by watching as Bellatrix tortured Hermione. The snatchers were at a table eating food that they'd be rewarded with. Bellatrix stood up, dropping her knife as she looked over to Lucius and his family.

"Anyone else care for a turn?" She questioned with a laugh, Hermione was in tears and unable to move anything put her head.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Bellatrix fell to the ground in a frozen like state, Harry ran toward Malfoy who was holding on to the rest of the wands. Draco pointed his wand toward Harry but, he could not force himself to do anything. Harry quickly forced the wands from Draco's hands also while disarming him and taking his own.

Narcissa along with her husband stood behind their Son allowing Harry to take the wands. The snatchers aware of what was happening jumped to their feet withdrawing their own wands. Bill, Ron and Luna took the wands that Harry had captured and passed the out among themselves.

With both sides armed they stood ready, the three snatchers stood tall. Fenrir growled at the sight of the four.

"Let's see how this works, Greyback." Bill stated before casting a spell. A small explosion met with the ground in front of the werwolf throwing him back into the wall. This allowed Harry to free Hermione who held onto him weakly.

"We're getting you out of here and you'll be fine, Hermione." Harry assured her as the tears began to form to match the ones that continued to fall down her cheeks. "Dobby!"

The house elf quickly reappeared with another pop as Harry helping and friends ran to him.

"How dare you return here you pathetic excuse for a being, Dobby? YOU DARE DISGRACE YOUR MASTER MORE?!" Lucius yelled with anger upon seeing the elf, he ran to the knife that laid next to Bellatrix's frozen form.

"Dobby has no master, Dobby is a free elf and is here to safe his friends." The elf exclaimed.

Harry and his friends quickly were swept away in a blur of color and the sound of a pop as the knife was thrown from the man's hand and soared their way. Draco and his mother were frozen in their home as they watched the knife that had been thrown by the older Malfoy.

_Shell Cottage..Shell Cottage. _This was all that repeated in Harry's mind as the colors vanished and it all became black. There were no sounds or color, it was all silent as time slowed with them traveling away from the manor. They each hoped that they would indeed end up where they'd wished.

_Beach by Shell Cottage_

Suddenly color appeared along with the sound of water crashing against rocks and sand. Harry looked around and found each of his friends there trying to catch their breath as they were safe. He turned to find Dobby who was silent and had his back turned to his wizard friend.

"Dobby?" Harry spoke the elf's name aloud as Dobby turned to him.

"Harry Potter and friends are safe...Dobby's Friends are safe.." He spoke weakily as he fell to the ground the hilt of a silver dagger protruding from his chest.

"DOBBY! NO!" Harry shouted with tears falling from his eyes, he took the elf in his arms." SOMEONE HELP!"

Dobby looked up at Harry with a weak smile as the life continued to fade from him.

"Don't worry Harry Potter..Dobby is happy..Dobby is with friends..Dobby has helped Harry Potter and his friends..Harry Potter is safe..." Dobby spoke his last words as the elf's eyes lost the light they once held.

The elf's chest sat still and did not rise. Harry took the dagger from his friend's chest gently and stared at the body. The tears continued to fall and crash against Dobby. Everyone came to Harry's side, Hermione sat down next to him still in pain and with tears of her own. Luna bent down and closed Dobby's eyes to make it seem as if he was just sleeping.

"I wanna bury him. The right way without magic. He deserves it..He was a hero." Harry stated weakily as they each stared at the elf's body.

_The Next Day_

A grave was made for the elf who had saved each of them from the manor. Harry did all the digging for the hole with a spade that the Weasleys had in the cottage. It was all quiet as Harry and Hermione peered down at Dobby's resting place. Hermione took Harry's hand and laid her head against his shoulder. Her arm now only held a scar, the words now illegible due to the handy work of their friends. Harry smiled weakily as his hand was taken by her own. The small grave held a wooden slab with words engraved in it's form :

_Here lies a brave being, a friend, and hero._

_Dobby, a free elf._

* * *

**AN: As you see I had a great amount of changes in this chapter. One I'd like to speak about is the words engraved in the wood for Dobby's grave. I wanted there to be more words to describe how great the elf was. Even though he did not do that much in this story. He has always be a good friend and a hero himself.**

_R.I.P Dobby._

**The following chapter will be up within the next few days. I'm going to be taking a break from writing today so it may or may not be up tomorrow. But, it will be soon. If you wish to be alerted when it is up Please follow this you all for reading what is written so far. I hope you are enjoying it.**


	9. Two Horcruxes with One Stone

**AN: Hey everybody, sorry for the short break from the story. I needed some time to see where I wanted the story to head next. It's not so easy coming up with your own twists! I hope that you enjoy what is currently written and also, what comes in the future. This may be my last notice until the last chapter. If you'd like me to keep you up to date with my thoughts after each chapter, please leave a review with that stated or PM me. I'd love your thoughts and suggestions. **

**Chapter 9**: Two Horcruxes with One Stone

Harry and Hermione walked toward the cottage after spending sometime in front of Dobby's Grave yet again. They went into the cottage to find each member of the Weasleys family there along with Remus and Tonks. Remus and his wife hurried over to the two, The older couple embraced the two. Everyone had been worried immensley about them especially since Ron had left them alone to deal with it all.

"How are you two doing?" Tonks questioned with a concerned look.

"Fine, We had each other." Harry responded while his eyes focused on the girl next to him.

"Tonks, Bill, Remus. Do you think you three could speak with us alone?" Hermione inquired.

The addressed agreed to speak with them, the group went into a room alone. Hermione cast a few charms to sound proof the room. They didn't want anyone else to be worrying about what was going on.

"Is this about the objects that you've searching for?" Bill questioned suspecting what the secretive behavior was for.

"Yes, we've been out searching for horcruxes made by you-know-who. He split his soul multiple times, we've located one while two have already been destroyed. The diary that Ginny discovered her first year was one and a ring was also one. The one we have is a locket, I believe that I may know where two more are. It seems as if there may be on in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault and also, his familiar the snake may also be one. Though, that still leaves at least one more that we don't know the location of. There is the possibility of another but, we know for sure there is one more after the two we have an idea on." The young witch explained. "Dumbledore left Harry this task and He allowed Ron and I to join. We obviously need help from our friends, there hasn't been any leads for us out there."

The three were astounded by what the dark lord had done. It was very believable but, they couldn't believe that he had done such dark magic. The suspected locations of the other horcruxes were very good places to start especially when she explained what Bellatrix had stated when tortuting Hermione.

"I think Griphook the goblin you saved, He can help you get in Bellatrix's vault but, You may need someone to pose as her to even get close." Bill informed them.

Tonks stepped forward to the two younger beings after Bill finished his statement.

"I'll help you with the vault. I can make myself look as her and we can slip through." The woman said volunteering.

This group remained in the room for hours discussing plans on how they would try to discover and destroy the remaining horcruxes. Tonks along with Harry and Hermione under the invisibility cloak would go to Gringotts and infiltrate the Lestrange Vault, Griphook would help with all he could but in return he would be given the sword of Gryffindor. Remus and Bill would work together in effort to discover another way to destroy the dark objects. It would all begin that night, they didn't want the chance of anything being moved from the vault.

_Hours Later_

The four arrived at Gringotts just as the sun was beginning to set, they walked into the bank and found it's familiar scene. On either side there were Goblins hard at work within their usual positiions each looking very old. Tonks was a very convincing Bellatrix, she'd morphed herself to look like the witch and also they'd been able to transfigure her clothes to look just as Bellatrix's.

"I'd like to see my vault." Tonks stated mimicking the witch's voice as they reached one of the Goblins.

"Ah, Miss Lestrange. Of course Of Course. First, I'll have to see your wand. Security measures, i'm sure you understand." the goblin responded awaiting for Bellatrix's wand to be presented. Harry, Hermione and Griphook slowly made their way forward, Harry poked his wand out at the Goblin and whispered an incantation.

"Imperio"

Soon after, they found themselves traveling to the depths of the bank. They would be visiting the dangerous section of vaults. Griphook informed them the existence of an actual dragon guarding the section of vaults that they would be visiting.

"An actual dragon?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, boy. An actual live dragon. What'd you expect us to just allow for the risk of someone to go around at their own leisure?" Griphook snapped back.

They weren't ready for this. Why had the Goblin held out on this information? Was there a plot to leave them to deal with it once they had given him the sword? The goblin hadn't seemed that grateful of them saving him from the manor. It didn't take them but a few minutes to descend to their destination.

Griphook and his fellow Goblin lead the way. Upon reaching a chained dragon, they found that the way to get past it was to shake a toy that was made for it and toss it. When Griphook completed this they were then motioned toward a lone vault not too far from them. The three followed both goblins as they made their way to the vault. At it's door, the Gringotts Goblin waved his hand down in a certain motion to open locks and prevent any curses that were placed on the vault to activate on them.

After the vault's door opened they all poured in to find a great amount of trinkets. They all looked very valuable, most likely given to Bellatrix due to her being part of a noble family. Harry began to hear a very loud whining like noise emitting from the trinkets, one area in particular. He didn't know the exact one but, he knew the location. The noise got louder and louder as he started walking toward it.

"I think..I can hear something.." He informed them as he continued to get closer. "It's right in here somewhere. I don't know what it is..It's like a loud whining noise. Do you hear it?."

"No Harry, I don't hear anything like that." Hermione replied as she listened for something of the sort.

"Maybe..Maybe there is a horcrux in here." He continued. "Hermione give me the sword."

Hermione searched through the bag until she located the sword. She passed the bladed weapon to him, Harry then continued to make his way toward the sound trying to discover which trinket was the actual one.

"Is that Helga Hufflepuff's Cup?!" Tonks exclaimed pointing at a small golden cup that was engraved with badger engraved into it along with various jewels. "That has to be it, Harry!"

With no more guidance needed, Harry hurried toward the cup while raising the sword into the air. When the sword had reached a great height, he swung it down allowing it's blade to collide with the cup's form. The room was then filled with a great scream and they were all forced out by a great amount of energy. The vault closed and each looked around to make sure everyone was fine. Griphook ran toward Harry and forced the Sword from his hands and began to run.

"Not so fast! Levicorpus!"" Harry shouted.

The goblin was immediately levitated upside down, this caused the small being to drop the sword he'd taken. Tonks, Harry, and Hermione looked around as Goblins were beginning to arrive. They'd been alerted! Within seconds each found the goblins sending attacks toward them.

"Hurry to the Dragon! Trust me!" Harry ordered and the other two oblighed.

Harry ran and grabbed the sword then along with his friends, he made his way to the dragon where they were able to climb upon it's back. With a quick spell, the Dragon's chain was broken and it began to cause parts of the building to fall as it ascended. The Dragon acting out as it was finally free broken through the floor of the bank and then the roof. With each of them holding on tight, they made their way out to whereever the dragon was heading.

After moments of riding the dragon, they decided to apparate back to the cottage. When they arrived they sat for a minute in the sand to catch their breath.

"That was mad." Harry stated.

Remus and Bill came from the cottage after noticing the return of the three.

"Is everyone all right?" the werewolf questioned as he looked at each individual.

"Yeah, We're fine. Just didn't really anticipate the whole Gringotts staff to attack us." Harry informed him.

"Did you get the other horcrux?" Bill inquired.

"Yes, Harry destroyed it in the vault. We'll tell you about it later. Did you find anything else about how to destroy or even locate them?" Hermione added.

"Well..We did discover a horcrux locating spell. Destroying them, We found that the spell fiendfyre does great work." Remus said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Fiendfyre was great." Bill stated with a laugh of his own.

"You actually used that spell here? On such a small object?" Tonks inquired.

"Yes, it was the only way we could discover if what we were reading was true." Remus spoke with a smirk.

"That's why I love you, Remus." His wife exclaimed with a smile, The two met each other with a small kiss.

Harry and Hermione turned to each other and smiled.


	10. Home

**Chapter 10**: Home

_Months Later, December 24_

Everyone sat around in the living room celebrating christmas together. Harry and Hermione were out alone for a walk. They wanted some alone time after the past months of hard work looking for horcruxes and training. Harry wanted to go to Godric's Hallow for multiple reasons. They'd discovered a book written by Rita Skeeter about Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley had come across it due to the family's Aunt Muriel. Everyone had read most of it and learned a lot about the man that once had been with them. There was no reason to believe or go against it automatically as Dumbledore had always be secretive. Skeeter stated that most of it came from an interview with the Author Bathilda Bagshot who lives in Godric's Hallow. Harry wanted to go there to confirm the information stated in the book, see the home that it all started in, and see if there was a horcrux made there by mistake.

The two held the other's hand as they walked through the snow. Harry had been thinking very hard about what was going on between them. They were closer than ever and had been inseparable since confirming the feelings between them. He smiled at thoughts that were coasring through his mind.

"Hermione, I don't know this is going to end and I don't know how bad it's really going to get. But, if I make it out alive. Will you marry me?" He finally spoke breaking their silence.

Hermione was taken off guard, it made her smile that he wanted marry her. The way he asked was slightly worrying. He WOULD make it out alive. She knew he would, Harry always makes it out. Good always beats evil right?

"Harry, Of course I'll marry you. I know you'll make it out. You always do. You're a great wizard. We've all improved greatly from the teaching you did and you grasped every spell each of us could show you. The working out should also help us during any battles we encounter. All we have to do is destroy the remaining horcruxes and then you can defeat him. I know you can do it. I believe in you." She replied with a great smile.

Harry couldn't keep a smile off his own face. She truly was the best person for him, she saw who he was. There was anything clouding her sight. He wasn't this thing of legend but, the boy she met years ago. The one who came to save her from a troll.

Both of them shortly returned to the cottage and ran the idea of going to Godric's Hallow that night by them. Remus stepped forward toward them.

"I do believe that you should go but, I personally don't feel safe for it just being both of you. We don't even know if Ms. Bagshot is alive. Is it really worth going there to find out if Dumbledore was really friends with Grindlewald or even had siblings?" He questioned them.

"Yes. It really is." Hermione stated, she had noticed something in the book about the man. Harry and Ron both knew what it was. There was a letter from Dumbledore to Grindlewald, it held the deathly hallows symbol.

"Alright, it's settle then. You can go but, only if you'll allow someone to accompany you. I'll even let you pick one of us." The werewolf continued.

"I think Bill's the best bet. He's more experienced with cursed objects, He'll be able to help us locate a horcrux if there is one there." Harry stated.

Bill nodded and made his way over to the young couple. He took Hermione's hand while Harry gripped tight to the other. Harry also held Hermione's bag in his own.

"We'll be back before Sunrise. I'll make sure of it." Bill assured them.

With a moment they vanished from the cottage. They appeared in a village covered by night's shadow. Each of them were able to see the village's buildings due to the streetlamps that illuminated them. There were various shops through out along with a post office, pub, and a small church with stained-glass windows. Snow had fallen here as well and covered every inch of the ground.

"Do you want to go and find your mum and dad's grave first, Harry?" Bill questioned trying not to force any bad emotions upon his friend.

"Yeah, I'd like to."

They made their way toward the church's graveyard. After heading through it's gate, they found that there were rows and rows of gravestones. Each of them took their own row to help find it quicker. They were all very quiet as their eyes traced each name.

"Harry! Come here, I found something." Hermione called out.

Harry hurried over to her to see what it was. She stood above a grave that held a nearly illegible name. What she really was focusing was the sign upon it. The Deathly Hallows symbol also was engraved in the stone.

" Ignotus?..One of the brothers?" Harry thought aloud.

"Most likely."

Harry excused himself to continue looking for his parent's grave. He came upon another grave holding names he'd heard but, they were of people he hadn't know existed until reading a book. _Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore. _There was also a quote upon the grave: _Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also. _So Dumbledore had lived here, with his mother and sister. So it was absolutely possible there was also a brother. Aberforth was the name of the so called brother, they didn't know if he was alive still or not. His grave wasn't in the graveyard if he was dead. Harry continued looking through each grave until he found the one that he was searching for. His eyes began to fill with tears as he read the engravement.

_James Potter and Lily Potter. _Their dates of birth and death. Upon their gravestone there was also a quote much like that of the Dumbledore's. _The last enemy that shall be destroyed._ Hermione came over to him after see the tears falling down his cheeks. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and laid her head upon his shoulder. He put his head against her's as they sat there staring at the stone, silently. Bill had noticed them and decided it best to just keep watch.

It took them a moment to get ready to continue what they were for. The best place for them to search for a horcrux would be the home that it all began for Harry. Bill stood behind them still keeping watch after they located the home easily, It was destroyed. The walls were fallen in and it showed no sign of anyone ever even trying to repair it. It was a horrible sight and brought back the slight images of what had occured to Harry's mind but, It was his home. It was where he had been with his parents in their last moment. Hermione's hand gripped his tightly as if to acknowledge that she was there for him. He squeezed her hand gently.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry."


	11. The Snake and Wand

**AN: Hey guys, sorry about the day in between chapters. I trying to work on the story's plot, as you can tell there are various differences between the actual book and my story. There will continue to be more! Oh and you may see we're getting really close to the end of the book's timeline. My story will continue beyond the book's story and mold in its own. This may lead to a sequel(s). I'm not confirming or denying that there will be one though. I hope you enjoy this chapter and next one(s). **

**Chapter 11:** The Snake and Wand

"Guys, turn around. We have a visitor." Bill informed them.

Harry and Hermione turned around to find an older woman. She looked very weak and brittle due to her age. She didn't speak a word to them but, she did motion for them to follow. The older woman then began walking to her home while the three of them fell in behind her.

Hermione held Harry's hand tight. They followed the woman to her home, she kept silent the whole way even when they were inside. Bill kept a close eye on her as they walked into the small, warm living room.

"Ms. Bagshot?" Hermione questioned to break the awkward silence.

The old woman nodded, She turned to the steps and began to ascend them. Harry quickly followed her on his own. Hermione began to look around the room while Bill slowly followed Harry up the steps cautiously.

Bagshot stopped in a room where she slowly began to own her mouth to speak:

"Harry..Potter."

"Yes, Miss is everything that you told Rita Skeeter True?" He replied trying to find out what they were they for. The place made him uncomfortable as did the woman. It all had a very dark feeling about it and his head had begun to hurt upon entering the home.

"Yes.." She whispered.

Harry looked around the dimly lit room and that it was a bedroom. The pain of his headache quickly grew as he heard a thud next to him. It all then went fuzzy as he fell to the ground.

"HARRY! Confundo!"

Bill cast the spell toward the woman as her form morphed into that of Nagini, Voldemort's snake. Nagini fell back down another set of stairs that lead to an unknown room.

"Hermione get up here now!" Bill yelled as loud as he could.

He heard her footsteps as she ran out from behind him. Bill kept his eyes focused on where the snake had disappeared.

"What's going on?"

"Give me the sword, Nagini's here. She was Bagshot!" He explained hastily. "I'll take care the snake, you grab hold of Harry and make sure you're ready to get us out of here. Someone will come to check out the noise shortly."

Hermione quickly searched through her bag. She struggled in finding the sword but, finally found it after almost cutting her hand with it. She handed the sword to Bill who kept his eyes focused on where Nagini would reappear. Hermione got down next to Harry and held onto him.

The snake slithered up the steps, hisses emitting from its form before it sprung toward the sword wielding wizard. Bill was ready to move as soon as the snake striked toward him. The Weasley summoned all his courage as he ran toward the snake who was flying toward him, the sword flew down and collided with the snake's form and sliced through. Harry shook in Hermione's arm slightly as a vision continued to form.

_A room lightened only by the moonlight that came through a barred window, held two men. One was cloaked and standing while the other remained seated in a corner with a smile upon his face. _

_"I knew you'd be visiting me some day." The man on the floor stated with a laugh._

_"Then you know what I'm after, where is it Gellert?" Voldermort's cold voice inquired impatiently. _

_"I'm sure you've you heard the story before. How, He defeated and got me locked up here? You see..the wand was mine until then. The elder wand lies with him in the earth. It lies there with Albus Dumbledore!" Grindlewald informed Voldemort. _

_The younger one of the two's eyes widen, he had to get there. He felt as if he needed the wand. It was as if that one object would be the only thing that enabled him to continue to live. Voldemort turned and began to become a smoke like form as he left the room._

_After he'd gotten a distance away he stopped mid-air. His upper half reforming as he screamed in anger. He'd sensed the lost of Nagini and it made him only furious. Potter and his friends had destroyed his one most loyal being._

Harry was side-alonged with Hermione and Bill as the Weasley joined the two in their spot on the floor. The bagshot home was left behind, Godric's Hallow along with it. Harry's eyes shot open as soon as they'd reached the cottage.

He turned to his companions as sweat traveled down his face. His eyes traveled between the both before they stopped on Hermione.

"He knows where the wand is..and He sensed Nagini's death..Bill did you do that?" He stated, turning to Bill for an answer to the question.

Bill nodded while, Hermione's face grew grim. Voldemort knew the location of the Elder wand and was ahead of them. He would surely be there before they could. He had forces within the castle, Snape was headmaster. There was no way, they could get to the wand before him safely.

* * *

_Moments Later_

Hogwarts was in the view of him as he descended from the sky slowly. The lake's water reflected the two orbs that floated in the sky. A gentle light gracefully waved over the land. The marble tomb was all that he focused on as his feet met with the earth. His snake-like form walked toward the marble as the sun slowly rose. With his own wand, crushed the tomb's door and threw the debris away. Before him was the body of his deceased adversary, his arms were crossed with his hands laying upon his chest. Within the man's hands it laid, the Elder wand. Voldemort reached out slowly and took the wand, a surge of relief surfaced over him. He could not be defeated not with this. With this wand, he would remain undefeated. He could almost feel the power surge from the wand, it was an unbelievable feeling. Though, it didn't come as much as he'd thought but it didn't matter. He was the world's most powerful wizard. Voldemort raised the wand and examined it, it's tip emitted a shower of sparks as if joyed to be serving a new master. He returned his gaze to the pale and sunken face of the old man he'd despised and smile.

"I have the wand now, Dumbledore. I shall defeated Harry Potter and will be the new ruler of this world. Your beloved "boy-who-lived" will be no more, you old fool." His cold voice spoke to the lifeless form, a laugh coming upon the statement's end.


	12. Knowledge's Solace

**AN: Hey Guys! Yet again sorry about the time in between. I believe it will continue to be a trend. It allows me to get all my ideas in order before I write and finalize the chapter. Hope you enjoy this update :) See you in the next one.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**: Knowledge's Solace

_The next morning._

Harry remained in bed next to Hermione who was sleeping very soundly. He wished he could just stay there with her forever but, he knew he had to find the remainder of the horcruxes and then defeat Voldemort. He also needed to speak with Ollivander about something. Harry turned to the girl next to him and moved the hair from her face then gently placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"I love you Hermione." He whisphered as he slowly got out out bed.

After getting dressed and completely ready for the day, he walked to the room that Ollivander was staying in. The wandmaker wasn't in any condition to be moved again, he needed time to heal from all the torture he'd suffered through. When Harry came through the door, Ollivander gave a brief smile.

"What brings you in here, Mr. Potter?"

"I wanted to ask you something about wands..You may not know this but, I was able to see your conversation with Vo..You-know-who. You told him of the Elder wand, does it's change in ownership apply to all wands?"

The wandmaker stared back at him, frozen in thought. Ollivander cleared his throat after he coughed and returned his focus to Harry.

"Yes, if a wand's owner is defeated then victor does win the alleigance of the defeated wand. What brought you to ponder something such as this?"

Harry withdrew a wand from his pocket and looked at it. The black and brown wand was not his own but, one that had left from Malfoy Manor. He handed the wand to Ollivander who took it in both hands and examined its form completely.

"Ah, I remember this wand as all that I've ever sold. 10 inches, Hawthorne hair. Reasonably springy. This _was_ the wand of Draco Malfoy."

"Was? Would it be mine since I was th one who disarmed him?"

"Well, yes it should work for you as your own."

Harry nodded, and took the wand back from the man. He stared at the object in his hand. It was his, wouldn't this mean that? No..It couldn't have. Could it?

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander, I'll leave you to rest."

The wandmaker smiled and said his goodbye to Harry as the young wizard left the room. Harry hurried back to Hermione. She needed to know what he'd discovered, only her. There couldn't be the risk of you-know-who finding out during a skirmish. He found her still asleep in the bed where he'd left her. Harry bent down next to the bed and kissed her cheek. She immediately opened her eyes with a smile.

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning. I've got something to tell you. It's very important that you don't tell anyone though. I spoke with Ollivander about wands to see if a normal one could change ownership and they can. The wand I disarmed from Draco was his own and now it's mine. I also have a theory on the true ownership of the elder wand. You-know-who shouldn't be able to use it with it's true potential as it isn't his own but, I think the wand belonged to Draco. He disarmed Dumbledore before Snape killed him." He replied.

"That means..You're the owner of the wand!" She stated as she got on the same page.

Harry smiled at her, she was so very intelligent. He was very grateful to have her in his life. His view of her began to blur as he fell back. Strong emotions of anger and frustration filled him as he watched a scene unfold.

_The interior of Gringotts bank formed, there was a mob of witches and wizards standing opposite of the goblins that worked there. _

_"How did they get into the vault?!" Voldemort shrieked with anger._

_The goblins trembeled infront of him. Bellatrix and some other Death Eaters stood behind the dark lord as He walked toward the small beings before him. Voldemort raised the elder wand in his hand and pointed it toward the goblins. _

_"How many have been destroyed?" Voldemort questioned in his mind. _

_He pointed the wand directly toward the highest positioned and spoke the one word : "Crucio" The goblin fell to the ground in bitter pain. _

_"YOU LET THEM INTO ONE OF MY FOLLOWERS' VAULT. THERE WAS SOMETHING OF MINE HIDDEN THERE. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort's voice echoed throughout the edifice as the Goblin's form became fixed. _

_Voldemort's mind began to go throughout each item he'd made a horcrux and their locations. Harry's mind connected to it only caught so much, a location that's all. The divination ceased, everything blurring._

Harry returned to the cottage's room with Hermione crouched beside him. Her face filled with absolute concern she held. She gripped his hand tight as her face lit up noticing his eyes opening again.

"What happened, Harry?" She spoke in a rush, her voice cracking slightly.

"He..knows what we're after. He knows we've been after the Horcruxes he doesn't know how many are gone. I know where the last one is..I don't know what it is though." He relayed he information to her.

"Where is it Harry?"

"Hogwarts."

* * *

"Hogwarts?!" Lupin exclaimed, his hand holding on his chin. His wife next to him stared at Harry and Hermione. Molly came over and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you sure, dear?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure. He..doesn't know that I got this information. His anger caused it to slip out. We need to go there and find this thing and destroy it." Harry responded.

"You don't know what it is or where exactly it is. Harry..We've been at Hogwarts for years, you know how big that place is. It could be anywhere." Ron cut in, finally speaking to them for the first time in months.

"Oh, so now you're gonna help out? Just give up on us months ago and now you're wanting to give your opinion." Harry spat out.

Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Harry calm down. I'm not exactly pleased with his behavior either but, we're on the same side and we're all friends. We'll have time to talk about this later." She whispered.

Harry exhaled, the anger subsiding. Voldemort's emotions were still seeping through slightly. He needed to let himself gain control. He couldn't let there to be a slip up that allowed the dark lord to come through.

"Sorry..Ron. I know this isn't the best position to be in. We need to get there and search. It won't be safe with the death eaters that are there. We need a plan."

Everyone got close and began to discuss various plans and ideas of how they could go to the castle and regain control. They spent the remainder of the day finalizing the plan of how they would do so. Everyone decided they would storm the castle tomorrow.


	13. Hogwarts Castle

**AN: Hey! Here's where the beginning of the end comes. Don't worry though, there are still chapters to go! I'm trying my best to delay the ending for at least 3-4 more chapters. I know that I told of the story following the book's timeline but, as I changed various things it may not be so. There is a chance still that it will end on the same date but, the battle shall not be taking place on the May 2nd. Instead it will take place the late evening-night of January 4th. I hope this doesn't bother any of you or prevent you from reading further. I had an intention of making this story my own with various differences along with things that came from Canon which I have done and will continue to do. I hope you enjoy this and the following chapters. Please leave a review or message me some feedback. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**: Hogwarts Castle

January 4th

The Castle stood in the distance, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had apparated to Hogsmeade under the invisibility cloak. The plan to have come here days before was unable to happen as they needed to alert everyone on their side to arrive at the castle prepared. Luckily they were able to make it there without alerting anyone but, they still had the way to the castle. How would they be able to gain entrance safely and take control?

"Harry, Lupin told me that we should go to the Hog's Head. Something about the barman being able to help us. He'll get us in and the others will arrive shortly after." Ron pronounced.

The trio close together in attempt to keep the cloak hiding each of them, cautiously made their way to the pub. The old building allowed them entrance and when they discovered it to be empty, they removed the cloak and returned it to Hermione's bag.

"Get your wands out, just in case."

"No need, Potter." a man's voice called.

The trio turned to find that a man with long, stringy, wiry grey hair with a matching beard. He peared at them through dirty spectacles with his piercing blue eyes. He was a very tall and thin may, he held a very grumpy looking face.

"I'm Aberforth Dumbledore, part of the order. I've been informed that you wish to enter the castle. You three are bloody fools. That dark lord has already won, you've got no chances. He's got about every dark creature I can name on his side."

"Aberforth Dumbledore? Was our headmaster your brother then?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, Albus was my brother. No matter how much I despised what he got himself into years ago, He was family and I loved him the same. You may not know this but, we had a sister. She was a squib didn't make it. My brother and his damned friend Grindlewald. She died in a duel between me and them. Just couldn't deal with all the flashing lights and bangs. That's her there." He responded, gesturing toward the portrait of a blonde girl who looked out into the room with a look of vacant sweetness. "But, you didn't come here to hear me ramble on about my siblings. Just needed to get that out in the open to clear up any confusion brought on by that bloody blonde reporter. Now, Ariana, you know what to do."

The image of the girl nodded and turn away from them, she made her way into the distance of the portrait. Aberforth sat down at a table where he gave a forced smile to the three. The trio look from one another showing worry. They'd heard rumors of the barsman/owner of the Hogs head being slightly odd but, to them he seemed very intimidating. Each of the them turned as Ariana returned and her portrait opened to reveal a tunnel and someone that they hadn't seen in a while, Neville!

"Neville!" the three's voices cooed in unison.

The round-faced boy came down to them and they all had a group hug. He lookd to be in good condition minus a few cuts and bruises on his face.

"Neville, What happened to you?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, these some of us have brought great deals of trouble to those death eaters in the castle. The Carrows. They weren't too pleased when they discovered that I led them. It was worth it though. You should have seen it!" Neville explained.

"Yeah, you'll have time to catch up completely later. You need to get to the castle and do as you came to do." Abertforth interjected.

The four agreed and entered the tunnel, the portrait closing behind them. Harry explained that they were looking for an item that was hidden there. Neville didn't have a clue but, suggested that they ask around as many of the other houses held objects that had gone missing years ago within the castle. To be excat there were a couple of things of Ravenclaw's that had vanished ages ago. They travelled through the long dark and gloomy corridor until reaching a light as another portrait opened.

They found themselves in a room apparently used for meetings due to its furnishings of chairs and a small stage adjacent. Inside the room were a large group mainly consisting of DA members and apparent newcomers who wished to repress the Dark Lord's forces.

"Look who came to visit!" Neville spoke to the crowd.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all greeted with a roar of cheers as each member focused their attention to them. Luna came through the crowd and waved with a warming smile. The trio returned their one smile and waves to her and everyone else.

"Now, Harry here is in the search of an item that most likely will be difficult to locate. We need to deal with those who are not of our side so he may go about the Castle freely. Also, if you have any idea of an object that may have been lost. It's most likely from what I can tell associated with one of the houses. Everyone got that?" Neville stated after taking a position on the stage.

"Yes!" The crowd's voices called out in a great roar.

Soon after this the room was left with a smaller group of occupants. Neville and Luna were the only ones who remained with the trio. The blonde made her way over Harry and gave him another smile.

"I think I may be able to help. Ravenclaw's many items have been lost throughout time but, the most known one would be the Diadem. Also, I may know who you can talk to but, you'll have to go alone Harry. She doesn't take to many people."

"Who?"

**"**You may know her as the Grey lady but, she's Ravenclaw's daughter Helena. She's our house ghost. You can find her by Ravenclaw tower. It must only be you Harry."

"Okay but, let's make sure we can take control to allow us to freely do this."

They all agreed, they would proceed to take over the castle yet again and then Harry would talk with Helena about the Diadem. Each of them left the room which they found to be the Room of Requirement just used for a meeting room for the DA. Harry and Hermione remained hand in hand as they continued through the castle. Neville and Luna had the teachers that were on their side gather with them to allow their regain of control to be more possible.

Upon entering the great hall, they found students standing in rows before Snape and the Carrows. Harry was hidden within the mob of students and teachers that were entering. The crowd parted slowly, revealing Harry at the door. He held his wand with a tight grip ready for anything to occur. Snape's eyes focused on him and he could feel the murderer's gaze examining him. Harry made his way up the room toward the "headmaster".

"How can you stand there as he did? How could you betray the man who trusted you the most? Have you even told them? HOW YOU KILLED DUMBLEDORE. HOW YOU WERE THE ONE THAT CAST THAT CURSE THAT CAUSED HIS LIFELESS BODY TO PLUMMET FROM THE ASTRONOMY TOWER?" Harry stated a rage building as he went along.

Snape withdrew his own wand and pointed it at Harry ready to cast a spell. He froze as from the crowd a great number of wands aimed toward him and the Carrows.

"This is a castle for Death Eaters or people the like of you. This castle is for people who are good. Who do what is right. You don't belong her, Snape."

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego!_"

Snape's stunning spell rebounded due to Harry's shield charm. Snape scowled with anger that his attempted attack was thwarted by the boy he'd despised from his very conception. Next to him one of the Carrows lifted their sleevee prepared to call Voldemort.

"Go ahead, Alecto. Call your beloved Dark lord. We're here and We're ready to fight. This war will be ended this night and you shall not be the ones victorous." Lupin's voice echoed from the door.

The order had arrived, along with every other person that was there to fight for the light side. Voldemort's followers were outnumbered and cornered. The three Death eaters looked at each other before they left in a black trail of smoke.

"Harry go!" various voices motioned for him.

Harry ran out of the room with his wand still in a tight grip. He had to hurry and find this horcrux. It needed to be destroyed before the battle that was surely on its way began. The light side's forces were there. They had a plan, and they knew they would be triumphant. They had very little if any doubt that Voldemort would survive the night.

When he reached the Ravenclaw tower, he discovered the ghost. She looked very sad and alone though, after noticing him she began to leave. Apparently she did have trouble around people as Luna had made clear.

"No please wait!"


	14. The Hour Begins

**Chapter 14**: The Hour Begins.

The ghostly form of Helena Ravenclaw turned back to Harry, a look of discomfort worn upon her face. She looked down at him as she levitated from the floor.

"Yes?" She cooed.

"I need your help locating something. Something that I was told you could tell me find. Your mother's Diadem. Please tell me where it is. I'm in dire need of destroying it. If you tell me what it looks like it'd be a great help as well" Harry replied in a hurry.

" The Diadem was a sort of tiara. You'd most likely describe it as odd. Destroy it? Do you truly mean of such a thing?"

"Of course I do. Why would I want to just find it?"

"The diadem causes the wearer to become very wise. This was why my mother cherished it. Why do you wish to "destroy it" ? "

"I think it's a dark object that you-know-who tampered with. It would play a hand in defeating him."

Helena examined him with questioning eyes. She seemed to not still not completely trust him. With a sigh she began to reply to his statement.

"I do wish to believe you but, He.. He did take it. He was so charming and persuaded me to believe that he too would be destroying it. In truth he only turned it into this abomination. He used very dark magic on that beloved object."

"You mean..Riddle?" Harry questioned.

She responded only with a nod. There was obviously a great volume of regret for her. She must have felt awful to learn that she'd told the location to such a fiend. Helena looked down at the floor for a moment then back up at Harry.

"The Diadem..lays in the room where what you require comes to life."

"The ro-" Harry began to only find that she'd left.

He stood there before the tower with his mind replaying her words. _The Room of Requirement? _ That had to be the room but, what did he need to require for the right room to form? Could he just wish to find the lost item? If only he knew the exact phrase that Voldemort had once used. Harry shook his thoughts away and made his way throughout the stone structure toward the familiar corridor.

The spot made him smile as he remembered how fun it had been secretly teaching DA members how to fight when Umbridge, that toad of a woman had been there years previous. Seeing all of his friends there learning the spells that he taught them, each of their abilities growing. His thoughts began to revolve around what he was after. The diadem, not to gain wisdom just to be a step closer to make the world a better place for all. He allowed different phrases to pass through as he awaited a door way to form.

_A place to hide something where no one shall ever recover it._

His eyes focused on the wall as slowly, as an artist were taking his pencil and etching a doorway the door appeared to a room. Harry passed through the portal and was met with a piles and piles of various items of all kinds. This room, he'd been here once before to hide the potions book. Wait..the diadem. Could it have been that old very odd discolored tiara he'd used to mark the book's hiding place. With his memory as his guide he traveled to where he had once stood the previous school year.

Sure enough, there it was the old object once an honored item but, now something to be destroyed. It laid where he had placed it upon the bust of an old warlock. He took it in his hands and held it tight making his way back to the others. He left the room behind, with all its items that people of the past had hidden for whatever reason.

In the great hall, He found everyone as they were when he left yet again. Though there were some changes, some had brooms and they were also accompanied by various creatures. Harry recognized Firenze the centaur among the crowd of new beings.

Harry hurried over to Ron and Hermione, he showed them the diadem immediately. She carefully collected the sword from her bag. Ron stood there nervously, he had been present when Bill and Lupin had destroyed the other horcrux and knew this wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"Everyone! I need you all to please give us a great amount of room and no matter what, stay back. We have to destroy this item to weaken You-know-who." Hermione spoke up after giving Harry the sword.

The crowd around them almost instantly moved away leaving a great gap between the three and them. Harry sat the diadem down upon the ground. Ron and Hermione held their wands ready just in case of trouble emitting from the item. A ringing slightly continued to sound out only heard by Harry signalling that it was truly a horcrux. Taking the sword's hilt in both hands, he elevated the weapon into the air and then swung it down toward the object with colossal might. The impact caused the diadem to crack and separate into shards, soon after it became only small pieces of what it once had been. The ringing that had once emitted from it formed into a great voice shouting out in agony. Then it all went silent.

Not a person in the room moved or made a sound as they stared at the object that once held a fragment of Voldemort's soul. Harry let the sword fall to the ground and a sigh of relief to escape his mouth. McGonagall and Flitwick along with other staff members left the building to put up protective enchantments around the castle.

Shortly after the teachers' departure the silence was broken by a voice. The voice filled the room and echoed out on the grounds. It was as if it was everywhere and had no body to accompany it.

"It seems that you wish to resist me and my followers. You'd rather side with Potter. Yes, I am here on the grounds with an army and we shall not be playing child games. Though, I'll give you a chance for me to spare your lives and that of your loved ones. My forces and I will attack in one hour, we are stationed all around this dome you seemed to have formed. If you bring me the boy all will be forgiven and we may live our lives in peace under my control. One Hour. That's it. Oh and Potter, I'll be seeing you either way I presume?" The cold voice spoke to them singling out Harry before a laugh ended it's speech.

Harry was soon surrounded by DA members and his friends. A circle formed around him, each of the looking out at the crowd in the room.

"If any of you get any ideas, we'll strike you done. You go through us. Harry is here to save you. He needs our help and hasn't ever asked for any of this. He is the way for peace, Voldemort just lies in attempt to trick you. When you hand Harry over, what makes you safe from being struck down by that man anyway? Nothing. To him, you all are nothing but, trash that is in the way. Prove to him and those who follow him that we mean business and shall not fall. We will be those who stand victorious at the end of this war!" Hermione stated to each of the room's occupants.

Everyone that surrounded Harry and his friends looked around at each other and nodded. There wouldn't be anyone turning Harry in. If someone attempted to, they would fall by one of their numbers. Harry was their leader and he would remain tall. They would be victorious by the end of the night. Voldemort would fall and never rise again.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you liked the speech that Hermione gave to everyone. It was a means of showing how loyal she was to Harry, she and the others as you can see would do whatever necessary to keep him safe. I wanted a moment for that to be recognized by all of the characters on that side and show just how powerful one person's belief can be. Also, the next chapter shall be up tomorrow hopefully. I have some plot ideas to work on due to the things I'm changing and adding. For those of you who are leaving "reviews" I appreciate it please don't be afraid to join in or keep doing it. It helps me keep going and also allows me to see what you guys enjoy the most. Thank you for your support so far, I hope you stay around. Have a good night/day. **


	15. Death

**Chapter 15**: Death

"Harry, I know you want to face him. We all know you're going to end up doing it but, don't do this." Hermione begged.

"Hermione, If I go to him now and we end this. Nobody else will be harmed. I have an advantage, trust me. I know you're scared, I am too. Believe in me, believe that I will defeat him." Harry assured her.

She immediately wrapped her arms tightly around him. Tears had began to gently trickle down her face, she truly did not want him to go. They all knew it would come to the two face to face but, now that it was here the risk of losing Harry had each of his friends worrying. Harry took her in his own arms and placed a kiss upon her cheek.

"Don't worry, we still have to get married remember?" He reminded her.

Hermione smiled slightly, she did remember that. She was supposed to be marrying him in the future. Why was she scared? He was always put in dangerous situations and he always made it out alive. They looked at each other and the space between closed as their lips met for a kiss that to them was too short. He left her with Ron as he made his way off to find Voldemort, the invisibility cloak with him to ensure safety till then.

His thoughts rotated around what had gone through his life and how this past year he had changed so much. He was no longer the small little boy who lived under the cupboard but, now the young man who would save this world in which he belonged. Voldemort, the man who had claimed his parent's lives and countless others would fall due to his actions. Harry would become one of the greatest wizards within their history as he already seemed to be. Riddle had no idea about the man who was coming after him, Harry was improved due to the months of training that had been done at the cottage. This war would be won.

"Harry wait!"

He turned around to find Hermione running up to him with a golden item in her hand, The golden snitch? She immediately handed it to him and stopped to catch her breath before speaking.

"I know this is going to sound odd but, put that in your mouth slightly. Just enough for it to feel the touch of your skin. It should open!" She finally explained.

Harry stared at the small object within his grasp. It wasn't pleasant having almost swallowed it the first time. Now he was about to put it near his mouth again? He slowly raised it to his lips and allowed it to meet with the skin inside his mouth. It took both of them by surprise as the golden snitch's form opened up at its fold, a small object laid within it.

"What's that inside it?" Harry questioned

"It looks like a small rock. Hm.."

"The Resurrection stone?"

"Maybe!"

He took the rock from within its home, and held it in his palm as he remembered the tale. With a few turns in his hand, a group of figures formed around him. A woman with red hair that fell to her shoulders, a tall, thin man with untidy hair, another tall man with long black hair. A smile formed upon Harry's lips as he recognized each person. His Parents stood before him along with Sirius.

"Mum, Dad, Sirius!" He exclaimed with a great amount of joy.

"Hello Sweetheart" His mother responded softly.

His father stood there with a smile also worn up his face, Sirius nodded. Hermione smiled as she acknowledged that the stone that Harry held was indeed that of the Deathly Hallows.

"Harry, I want you to know that we're very proud of you." His father finally spoke.

"Will you be there with me, when I face him?" Harry questioned each of them.

They all looked at each other and smiled brightly. It seemed as though they all anticipated such a question. Sirius stepped forward toward Harry and smiled. He pointed his finger toward Harry's chest.

"We'll always be with you, in there where it counts." He responded with a wink.

"Should I just carry the stone, or do I need to let it go so you're not showing up?" Harry inquired.

"I think it's best you leave the stone with Hermione to hold." Lily answered.

Hermione looked over at Harry as she was given the stone. He smiled and placed another kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you soon, just hold on to that for me. We can decide what to do with it later." He informed her.

* * *

_Almost an Hour Later._

Voldemort stood in the forest with Snape who had been called there. The dark lord paced around with the elder wand held tightly within his hand. He wore a grim look of disappointment upon his face when he turned to his follower. Snape stood tall, struggling to remain completely still.

"Can you explain to me, why this wand even though in my possession does not use its full ability when it is used?" his cold, high voice inquired.

"I do not know, My lord."

Snape watched as Voldemort began to circle him. He could feel the eyes fixed on him as they traveled with the pale being. There had not ever been such a fear caused by this man's presence for him as this. Why was he so afraid? He had done no wrong, he had done as the dark lord suspected.

"This wand only serves me to a limit as it is not my own. The wand belongs to another, the man who murder its previous owner. You, Serverus. I can not use this wand to defeat Potter while you live. You did me a great service and now, I thank you."

"My lord..please!" Snape begged as the elder wand's tip aimed toward him.

"I'll do you an honor by having a spell of your own creation be your downfall. _Sectumsempra!_"

A white light flew toward the man and he fell immediately, a deep slash force into him. He trembled as the blood seeped from his wounds. His skin slowly becoming stained by his own blood's touch. Voldemort smile and gave a laugh before looking down at Snape.

"Goodbye Serverus." Voldemort spoke before he departed from the area.

Snape laid upon the ground in agony as his life continued to slip away. The gash that had been created by his own creation torn into his torso allowed blood to seep and fall to the ground next to him. He stared up at the sky and listened to his surroundings to get his mind off what was happening. His view was blocked suddenly when a young man appeared before him. Harry bent down next to Snape with his wand tightly grip.

"What can I do to help?!" Harry asked frantically.

"Don't bother, Potter. It's my time..I get to leave this life and rest. My work here has come to a close..But..You must know something." The defeated man responded.

"What? What is it?"

"Dumbledore..knew something..he discovered it a long time ago..You are a horcrux Potter..one that the dark lord did not wish to create. The headmaster may have no wanted you discover it this way but..You needed to know..also..in the headmaster's office..I left some memories there that you should see..they're in vials labeled with my name..Defeat him..Potter.." Snape finished as he closed his eyes allowing the remainder of his life to fade away.

Harry stayed there kneeled beside the man that hated him. This information that he had just been given meant one thing..he had to die. With all his strength he forced himself up leaving Snape's body behind as he hide back under the invisibility cloak and went after Voldemort.

He would die so all his friends could live happily. His death would mean the defeat of the powerfullest dark wizard. Upon death he would join his parents and Sirius.

"The hour has ended. You all shall die." A cold voice echoed throughout the grounds followed by the roars of a battle beginning.

Harry hurried in the direction Voldemort had taken. He had to reach him before anyone was harmed. Sounds of spells being cast, screams, and other ones that belonged to horrific acts surfaced all around him as he rushed to find the fiend.

* * *

Hermione and the other's were all spread out in positions that they'd quickly taken as other's flew over head launching spells at giants and other dark creatures that came to Voldemort's aid. The wards set by the teachers had only lasted so long until it was destroyed. She was deflecting spells cast at her by Bellatrix, the madwoman wanted her dead and was trying greatly to accomplish that.

Ron stood next to Bill in a battle against Fenrir Greyback and Scabior who were both scarred due to the older Weasley's actions within the manor. Greyback had already taken the life of Lavendar Brown, the young girl's body lay adjactcent to them with her neck torn apart due to the werewolf's thirst of flesh and blood.

"I'll have a feast tonight from the two of you!" Fenrir growled fiercly.

"In your dreams, you flee bag!" Ron shouted back as he sent a stinging hex toward Scabior.

The snatcher dodged it to send his own hex back toward Ron. Everyone around continued to fight in a stuggle to stay alive. Some had already fallen and some were beginning to but, it all ended with a shout echoed through out the area. Everyone's attention drew to their center where Voldemort stood with Harry in front of him.

"Come to die, Potter?" Voldemort questioned with a laugh.

"I may die but, I know you will too. My friends shall defeat you and your followers. You already killed one who wasn't even really yours. Snape was Dumbledore's man from the start when you planned to kill me and my family. I pity what you've become Riddle."

"Silence! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry remained still as the green jet of light flew across toward him. It seemed almost as if time slowed down as he watched it come toward him. His eyes closed as the green collided with his chest. He fell and did not move. Voldemort laughed as he stared at the body of the boy who had caused him to fall years ago. He had killed Harry Potter. Or Had he?

"HARRY!"

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a place completely white almost blinding. It was silent and comforting. He had no fear or worry here, wherever here was. Had he died? Where was he?

"agahh." a silent groan came come what seemed to be a bench next to him.

He turned to find a small shriveled up form of what look almost like a small child. It reminded him of Voldemort but, small and trembling. It did not try to get up or do anything but lay there. Harry felt a great amount of sorrow for the being. He wished to help it but, he didn't know how, his wand was there nor was any other item.

"Don't be bothered Harry. No one may help that being before you." a familiar voice addressed him.

Dumbledore dressed in white robes made his way toward Harry. He seemed to have come from thin air and seemed to be in the best shaped ever.

"Sir? Where are we? Is this even real?" Harry quickly questioned.

"Well, yes of course this is real but, the place I could not say. Where would you believe we are?"

"It resembles kings cross minus the trains and crowds of people around them."

"King's cross you say." Dumbledore responded with a smile.

"Sir..am I dead or is this all just in my head? Could I go back?" Harry inquired.

"I believe that we are just in a place in between life and death. You see, that being there is the part of Voldemort's soul that was latched onto you when he fell years ago. As you say this is like King's cross and there you have the option to go where you wish. So why not here?"

Harry nodded as their conversation continued with Dumbledore explaining some things that Harry wished to know.

* * *

Voldemort's laughing ceased as the form of the young man stood up. Harry had risen from the grave and everyone around was shocked.

"HOW?! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?" Riddle questioned in anger.

"You underestimate me, Riddle. I stand here not due to my own abilities but, because I am capable of love. You are weak because you do not understand such a thing. I've seen what you'll become, Tom. Please you can still be saved."

"Shut up Potter! Don't call me by that filthy name!"

They stared at each other with their wands aimed out in front of them.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmius!"

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this update. I wanted to let you know that the next chapter will be up within the next few days. The plot soon will become a completely original story after Voldemort and Harry's duel ceases. Thank you all! See you soon.**


	16. A True Color Revealed

**Chapter 16**: A True Color Revealed

Streaks of light collided one end coming from the tip of Harry and Voldemort's wands. A great struggle was occuring between the two wizards, each both very talented. Harry held his wand steady feeling the force between their two spells.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Voices from one side began to chant.

Voldemort scoweled as the voices got louder and louder. People who were on Voldemort's side began to make their way to the other and turn to face the dark lord and Harry, they joined in on the chant. Draco had been the first one to join in.

The Dark lord's anger grew immensely as he noticed his allies becoming traitors around him. Bellatrix stepped out and pointed her wand at Hermione.

"Die you filthy little mudblood! Avada Kedavra!"

A green streak of light matching that which came from Voldemort's wand flew toward Hermione but, it was intercepted by the figure of another. The blonde haired boy fell to the ground, motionless his eyes losing their light.

"DRACO!" Narcissa Malfoy's voice echoed throughout the school grounds.

Draco Malfoy had stepped in front of Hermione to sacrifice himself for her. He had done a selfless act for once and for a good cause. He may have no been the greatest person growing up but, He had just died a hero. Narcissa crouched down next to her son's body and closed his eyes. She had begun to sob as her husband crouched down himself next to her, pulling her to him in an embrace. Bellatrix wore a great expression of surprised at what she had done, and hadn't moved from the position that had claimed the life of her nephew.

Everyone returned their attention to Harry and Voldemort while the Malfoy's trying to calm themselves. Voldemort glared toward Harry allowing all of his hatred to fill him, he wanted the boy dead and gone for good. This time when one of the fell they would not rise agian.

"Come on Riddle, this is your only chance. If you don't save yourself now, You'll become something very sad. I've seen it Tom." Harry begged Voldemort.

"Shut up, Potter!" The Dark lord screeched furiously.

Voldemort's anger got the best of him as Harry's spell won the struggle between. His own spell along with Harry's made their way toward him, the killing cruse was the first to collide with him. Voldemort's body seemed to fall languidly, as everyone watched it. Harry's eyes focused on the corpse of the man who once been a threat to all. He was frozen in awe from what he had done, it was over. His whole being felt different, he felt more..free. Hermione ran over to Harry and immediately threw her arms around him. She was obviously not gonna let go of him soon. He placed his arms around her and smiled.

Those who had been Voldemort's followers had begun to flee the scene as the Teachers began to gather them up with help from Minsitry officials who had been on their side. Many Death Eaters would be taken back to Azkaban along with other of those who aided the Dark lord but, those who had gotten out in time would have to be located and taken in. The Aurors would most likely be those who were given the job once the Minstry had the correct order restored.

"Harry, you did it!" Hermione exclaimed with tears of joy traveling down her cheeks.

"Now, whens the wedding?" He questioned with a smile.

Hermione grew a smile that matched his. Harry placed a kiss on her cheek and held her tight while still gripping both of _his_ wands tightly.

* * *

_A Week Later, Grimmauld Place_

Harry laid in bed next to Hermione, both of them was facing the other with a smile. This was the last time that they would be in this house, in fact it would be the last anyone would ever see the place again. Sirius had disliked the place and it was obviously filled with bad memories, Harry did not wish to live in a place which had such. Though, he would go back to see the home in which his Parents and been murdered. Hermione had questioned if he wished to have the place repaired from the damage it had endured over the years and for them to move in to it. He had no notion currently to do such, they would be staying at with Bill and Fleur until they had plans made.

"Harry, are you sure?"

"Positive, this doesn't feel like the right place. We can decide later."

She nodded at his response, taking his hand while holding her bag in the other. With a blur of color they were whisked away. They found themselves back at the sandy beach adjacent from the small cottage where they'd been staying for months. Bill and Fleur stood outside in front of the edifice and gave a wave. Harry turned to Hermione who smiled as her gaze turned to him. They hadn't felt this free and happy in their lives. The war was over, Harry had no other prophecy to fulfill, he only had her to keep happy and love.

The couple traveled up the damp sandy land making their way up the hill where the Cottage sat. Bill gave a gentle smile, as did his wife. Fleur and Hermione left their paramours to get everything prepared for their stay. Harry looked up at the tall red-head and smiled.

"When's the ceremony?" Harry questioned.

"It's in about an hour."

"Still going to be at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, they've allowed for everyone to meet at Hogsmeade and be escorted in."

Harry nodded, he only wished to make perfectly clear what the procedure would be. This was the day to honor the fallen, there would be many names called out at the gathering. He knew that the names would bring him pain to hear, everyone on the list had died in a war in which he was to save them. This would only be one of the days that they would be honored, Harry would make sure each's memory was not ever forgotten or at least make sure they were greatly honored enough. They had died for a good cause, they shouldn't be just people lost but, people loved for their sacrafice.

An hour passed by, as each of them changed into their best clothes and apparated to Hogsmeade. At the village, they were each escorted to the school grounds by staff and helpers. Adjacent to the marble tomb, which had been repaired, there sat many chairs surrounded by candles which were lit and floating. Flowers were stationed all around. The school still was damaged from the battle that had ensued, it surely hadn't been small even if it didn't have a great duration the force that was used was great. Both sides had brought their best, debris laid close to the castle yet, the grounds around it had been touched to make it more welcoming. The ground also held lacy walk ways that went under the chairs and led to a small stage with a podium. Many people were already there when the four arrived, the Weasleys had all ready found places to sit. Hagrid stood by with a look of sorrow as he thought of those who had died.

Harry and Hermione sat next to Ron while, Bill and Fleur took seats next to them. After minutes passed and the last-minute guests arrived and took their seats, McGonagall took to the stage where she stood behind the podium. She looked out at the large crowd that had gathered, there had to be at least four hundred people there. With her wand she amplified her voice just enough for it to be heard by all. Her face held a look that beared a great resemblance to the one on Hagrid's. In fact, there weren't may people there that looked better than they did.

"As many of you know, there were large numbers of our friends and families in this world due to the threat that once existed. We are here today to honor them and their sacrifice. This parchment before me, holds each of their names." She began, the parchment flew up to where she could read it and she started to read them.

Everyone one was filled with grief as each name was stated. Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas, Lavendar Brown and Hannah Abbott. Harry's eyes allowed a trail of tears to trickle down and splatter against his clothes. Hermione too was sobbing with her head on his shoulder, the tears traveled down and met with his shoulder. No one that had died in this war would be forgotten. Their names would forever be engraved in a memorial revealed by McGonagall, a lightning bolt-shaped statue grew from the ground and showcased the various names throughout its form.


	17. A Promising Future

**Chapter 17**: _A_ Promising _Future_

The memorial gleamed in the sunlight, the engagements that it held traced by its rays graciously. McGonagall looked down into the ground with her pained look, she focused on Harry and nodded. He got the signal as he told Hermione that he would be right back as he stood and made his way to the small stage in front of them all. McGonagall moved away as Harry took his place at the podium and looked out into the crowd. He looked at the list of the names that still laid upon the wooden surface.

"I know it isn't going to be easy to heal the wounds that have been caused by this war. All of you didn't deserve any of these losses. None of these people should have been killed, but there was a monster out there. I've lost friends and family all due to him, I may have conquered him but I didn't completely win. Sure, the war is over but, I can't get any of those people back. Each of the students that died here, I knew them each. I may not have had the best relationship with one but, in the last moment he sacrificed his life for that of another. In my eyes that makes him a hero along with the rest of them. They deserve more, don't let their memories die. I thank each of them from the bottom of my heart for their sacrifices, they helped with their opposition. They will forever be apart of my life, and I'll miss them all." Harry spoke out.

The crowd's eyes all focused on the young man before them. This was the boy who had been renowned for all most his entire life. Harry had lived with the biggest loss of all due to Voldemort's actions, He had lost his freedom. He had to fight in the war and defeat the dark lord. His family was murdered before his small eyes and that memory was imprinted into his mind, no matter how long ago it was. Even with all these horrendous acts that had occurred throughout his life, Harry was still a great person who had saved them all.

Hermione stared at Harry with a smile while tears trickled down her cheeks, he had grown so much from that small little boy fascinated with every thing of the world in which he truly belonged. She knew that he was the one she was meant to be with. People had guessed that the two were together long before they ever were, guess their suspicions weren't too crazy after all. She turned her gaze toward her hand and smiled even bigger at the ring upon her finger, its emerald stone sparkled as the sunlight touched it. Following the drop of a tear by wiping the rest away, she returned her attention to him as the continued to speak to the crowd. By the end of it all, Harry had his own tears as he walked down the middle of the chairs and returned to Hermione's side. The two immediately embraced the other, the warmth of the other helped comfort each. Their eyes closed as they cherished the touch of the other against them, a small smile worn on their faces.

The sound of another voice caused them to return their attention toward the stage, the voice belonged to that of Kingsley Shacklebolt. He stood out and gave them all a look of understanding. He took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"As some of you may have knowledge of is that I shall be the new prime minister, the ministry will undertaking various changes to further make sure the safety of world and its people. I am here on its behalf to announce news that revolves around students who were/would have been in their seventh year here at Hogwarts this year. This includes Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley who did not attend this year due to a mission that had been passed along to them which it's contents are confidential to even myself. All of these students that were present during the battle will be put into a special program being done for the first time due to the circumstances. Due to each of their performances they will be allowed to graduate from Hogwarts School with high marks. I'm sure they will have many options for work due to their participation. This program will allow them to as I said before graduate early without the need for exams but, they shall also be given free training for any subject that they'd like. A letter will be deliver within the coming month with more information about this subject. Thank you all for your time and I'm sorry for your various losses. I hope to help bring you comforting in this dark time."

After Shacklebolt finished, he nodded toward them all and gave a small smile to the trio who had been named. Within another second, he left the area for most likely the ministry of magic. Harry turned to Hermione and smiled.

"That sounds interesting. What shall we do with this news?" He questioned her.

She smiled and shrugged as she looked up into his eyes. After she placed a soft kiss on his cheek she replied:

"I don't care as long as I'm with you."

* * *

_A Month Preceding The Ceremony_

Harry sat upon the couch of an unfamiliar home, the furniture within it was colored warmly. It did have a very inviting atmosphere but, the circumstance for which he was there for caused him to be nervous. Hermione came into the room and sat down upon the white and soft couch next to him, their fingers immediately becoming entwined.

A man and woman followed after her shortly, the man was tall and slender with a head of lightly fading brown hair while his wife was shorter and slender herself but, had long very vibrant brown bushy hair very much like Hermione's. They sat down adjacent from the younger two, the older couple was obviously not magical due to their dress and their home. They were muggles and worked at their own dentist office.

"So, Harry you would like to marry my Daughter?" Mr. Granger inquired intimidating as his wife gave a friendly smile.

"Yes sir, I just thought it'd be best to ask for your blessing instead of just us go along with it ourselves. I mean Hermione is great and I can't live without her but, It's not right to do such without at least asking your thoughts on the subject."

"I see, very well spoken. Hermione has told us very much about you over the years and we both know _now_ what happened this year. I know that you had no intention to put her in that danger or even have the power to keep her away so don't worry. She's always spoken highly of you and we expect this relationship to blossom so day."

"What my husband is trying to say is, of course Harry we both give our blessing for the marriage. But, we hope to be able to get to know each other better over the course of its planning."

Harry and Hermione smiled with their gaze turning to the other. They had been very happy with one and other over the course of their relationship and it was just beginning. With one door closing and other opening, the promise of a great future was before them. Harry stared into her eyes as he knew as strong as he had the first time, that he was hers and she was his.

The end.

* * *

To be continued in _After the War._

**Author's closing comments**:_ Thank you all for your continued support throughout my first two stories here. Sorry it took so long for an update, I didn't ever want to end this story with the such a cliffhanger but, my intentions are good. The sequel is in the planning phase and shall be up in the coming future. A date is not definite now but, I hope you shall bear with me. My life is getting busy at this time and it may be a while before the story begins to be posted but, I promise to make it happen. Everyone who has been here from the beginning thank you very much, I hope you've liked what you've read. It's been so very fun creating these tales of my favorite characters and it's nowhere near the end of my fan fiction career so don't fret. I'll see you in the first chapter of After the War, please leave a review for this story and any other feedback! Thank you all._


End file.
